Gintama! Esp
by Kasu251
Summary: Nuevas historias, nuevos personajes, nuevas locuras y un poco de romance invaden la ciudad de Edo y especialmente el Yorozuya. Esto es un conjunto de varias historias donde la mayoría no tendrá conexión entre ellas y donde se dará a conocer partes del pasado Gintoki. Parejas posibles: GintokixTsukuyo, KaguraxSougo, KatsuraxIkumatsu y otros.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - **Viejos personajes tienden a regresar**

Era un día normal en el Yorozuya, con Shinpachi haciendo las tareas del hogar y dando un sermón a Kagura, que acababa de venir de compras con un rollo de papel higiénico en lugar de un paquete de ellos y Kagura ignorándolo, diciendo: que la vida era demasiado corta para sermones y papel higiénico cuando Gintoki abrió la puerta de su habitación, aun con los efectos de una resaca.

"Hei, ¡Silencio! No saben que aquí hay una pobre persona sufriendo". Gritó el samurái de pelo plateado enfadado, con enormes ojeras.

"Gin-san, usted es que debería dejar de beber tanto, con eso y la diabetes, no durarás mucho tiempo." Reprendido Shinpachi mientras limpiaba el suelo.

"¡Cállate de una vez, megane maldito! ¡Los personajes principales de anime son inmortales! "Dicho esto tomó su bokuto que estaba apoyada en su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. "Voy a caminar si la vieja viene cobrar el alquiler, dile que morí."

Cuando el samurái de permanente natural bajo las escaleras del Yorozuya sintió algo tirando del fondo de su kimono, bajó la cabeza y dijo con cara de asombro. "¿Otra vez tú?"

_x_

En el Yorozuya Kagura estaba tranquilamente sentada en el sofá comiendo sukonbu mientras Sadaharu estaba sentado encima de Shinpachi casi rompiéndole las costillas.

"¡Kagura-chan! Ayúdame, por favor. "Pidió a la pobre chico quejándose del dolor.

"Es fácil Shinpachi. Sólo tienes que liberarte de tu apoyo de gafas. "Dijo la pequeña Yato mientras masticaba su amado sukonbu.

Shinpachi, que estaba a punto de llorar de dolor físico y emocional, dijo. "¿Por qué siguen con esa viejo broma?"

El dúo cómico se vio interrumpido por un niño riendo. Se volvieron hacia la puerta y vieron a su líder con un chico que debería tener alrededor de tres años, con una permanente natural plateada y ojos de pez muerto.

"Son más tontos de lo que recordaba."

"¡Silver J. Fox! ¡Cuánto tiempo! "Dijo la niña se levantando del sofá con entusiasmo. "¡Y encima ya sabes caminar y hablar!"

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese! No ves que es el bebé que pensamos que era el hijo bastardo de Gin-san, pero en realidad era el nieto de uno de los más grandes empresarios de Edo, el pequeño Kanshichirou-kun. "Regañó el joven de gafas mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras un resumen, Shinpachi!" Gritó Gintoki mientras tomaba un papel doblado de su kimono. "El chico me dio esto."

"Parece ser una carta" Shinpachi tomó la carta y empezó a citarla. "Querido Gin-san, ya que Kanshichirou no se ha olvidado de vuestra aventura decidí pedir que cuiden de él, vuelvo a recogerlo al final del día, firmado Ofusa."

"Vaya, sé que dije que si todavía me recordase, que me podría visitar, pero no esperaba que fuera sólo 3 años más tarde", dijo Gintoki cansado mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

De repente Shinpachi y Kagura ya estaban rodeando al pobre chico.

"¡Oh! ¡El Kanshichirou-kun creció mucho en estos años! "

"Ten, prueba algo sukonbu."

"Hey! No me molesten, he venido aquí sólo para estar con el tío Gintoki "El pequeño aplasto los pies de Kagura y Shinpachi que rápidamente se alejaron con una expresión de dolor. "Tío Gintoki, vamos a dar un paseo."

"¡Oi! ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme de tío? ¡Para ti es Gin-san! Y lo más importante, ¿por qué crees que puedes pasar tiempo conmigo? "Dijo el samurái de cabello plateado.

"Si tenemos esto podemos visitar la gente importante, ¿no es así?" El muchacho cogió de la bolsa que traía, una manzana y se la mostró a Gintoki. "Appo."

"Mira Shinpachi, el se convirtió en un mini Gin-chan."

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción, mocoso vamos." Y salieron con el muchacho en los hombros del Samurái.

"Gin-san debería ser más honesto, es obvio que él también quiere pasar tiempo con Kanshichirou-kun." Pensó Shinpachi mientras regresaba a las tareas domésticas.

_x_

Los dos estaban sentados en silencio en el parque de Edo, con cada uno bebiendo un paquete de leche de fresa.

"Gin-san, ¿podrías enseñarme a usar una espada?" Preguntó el joven mientras tomaba la bokuto de Gintoki.

"Chico, eres un héroe novato que acaba de comenzar el juego y que ahora quiere estar en el nivel 100 para derrotar al Rey Demonio." Dijo Gintoki soltando otro de sus discursos sin sentido. "Aún te falta muchos años para que te pueda enseñar. ¿Hey no me escuchas? "Cuando el samurái giró su cabeza, el niño y su bokuto habían desaparecido. "Estoy muy jodido."

"¡Ah! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Perdí mi Toyako! Espera, eso no es tan importante. ¡Pero perdí el niño! Calma Gin-san. Sólo te-tengo que encontrar u-una má-máquina d-del ti-tiempo. "Tartamudeo el samurái mientras se puso bajo de un banco del parque."

Durante este "pequeño" ataque de pánico, Hijikata y Sougo se acercaron debido al ruido excesivo.

"Danna. ¿Qué estás haciendo? "

"No ves Sougo! Este idiota apenas está buscando una máquina del tiempo."

"¿Por qué quieres una máquina del tiempo, Danna? ¿Embarazaste a alguien que no debías? "

Al escuchar sus voces, Gintoki se levantó de inmediato, lanzando el banco a través del aire, aterrizando en príncipe idiota que pasaba y gritó aferrándose al abrigo del subcomandante. "Por favor, señor oficial, yo he perdido a un niño que se no encuentro mi reputación como Yorozuya será aún más baja de lo que ya es y yo necesito el dinero, debido a mi adicción al azúcar! Ha también estoy preocupado por su seguridad. "

"Cálmate un poco Danna. ¿Qué ha pasado? "Preguntó Sougo mientras separaba su superior e el samurái.

Entonces Gintoki les explicó la situación hasta el momento.

"Honestamente, pensé que no podrías ser más tonto." Dijo Hijikata mientras encendía un cigarrillo con su encendedor especial.

"Ustedes son policías, ¿verdad?" Dijo Gintoki hacia los dos miembros del Shinsengumi. "Entonces, busquen el niño desaparecido."

"El Shinsengumi es una fuerza especial de la policía que sirve para cazar y eliminar a los terroristas y rebeldes que están en contra del shogunato." Dijo el subcomandante demoníaco.

"Sí, una fuerza especial que hace excursiones con los niños, prende borrachos y mantiene el control del tráfico." Dijo el samurái de permanente con un tono irónico.

_x_

Mientras que la discusión estaba en curso en el parque, un niño de cabellos plateados caminaba por las entrañas del Distrito Kabuki con una bokuto por encima del hombro. Pero como era el Distrito Kabuki, nadie se importó al ver un niño solo con un arma. Después de caminar bastante, Kanshichirou se sintió cansado y decidió sentarse, pero él no se dio cuenta que estaba sentado encima de un chucho rabioso que luego lo empujó al suelo.

"¡Oi! ¿Por casualidad sabes con quién diablos te estás metiendo? "Gritó el pequeño levantándose y agitando la bokuto con dificultad, debido al peso. "Yo soy el gran samurái, Kanshichirou-sama!"

El chucho se limitó a gruñir.

"Lo digo en serio, ¡te hago daño!" Dijo sudando y temblando de miedo.

Una vez más el perro gruñó.

"N-no me metes miedo."

Esta vez ladró, haciendo Kanshichirou huir con el perro persiguiéndolo. Durante la persecución pisotearon Hasegawa que acaba de salir del pachinko, con los bolsillos vacíos.

"¿No he visto a ese chico antes?" Pensó el madao, todavía en el suelo, con marcas de patas y sandalias de madera en la espalda.

Cuando el joven finalmente se deshizo de su perseguidor, se encontró en un lugar diferente de donde estaba.

"Pero ¿dónde demonios estoy?" Se preguntó Kanshichirou mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Un borracho que estaba cerca y oyó la pregunta, respondió. "Mocoso, este sitio no es para alguien de tu edad, esto es Yoshiwara."

_x_

El trío problemático del parque decidió buscar al niño, junto con Kagura y Shinpachi y 3 horas más tarde todos se reunieron en la estatua del parque de Edo

"¡Gin-chan, esto es capaz de engañar a la madre!" Kagura trajo una muñeca en sus brazos con una peluca despeinada y plateada.

"Kagura-chan, no creo que eso engañe a Ofusa-san." Dijo Shinpachi, haciendo su trabajo de chico serio.

"Realmente mocosa sólo alguien retrasado le ocurriría ese plan." Dijo Sougo trayendo cinco mujeres jóvenes con una correa, que ni siquiera estaban molestas. "Tenemos que hacer un nuevo bebé con los genes de ojos de pez muerto y permanente natural plateada de Danna." Bajó una gota de sangre de la nariz de Gintoki.

"¡No eres más que un sádico pervertido!" Dijo Kagura hacia el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

"¿Quieres pelear?" Cuando los dos estaban casi empezando a luchar, Kagura hecho una mirada fatal para las seguidoras de Sougo, que luego huyeron con miedo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿La mocosa está celosa?" 5 Segundos después el sádico ya estaba en el suelo después de haber tomado un poderoso puñetazo de Kagura que estaba de cabeza baja, para no se notar que se había sonrojado.

"¡Hey! ¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! "Gintoki separó a los dos antes de que se matasen. "Todavía tenemos mucho que buscar."

"Al final, ¿por qué tenemos que ayudarte?" Dijo Hijikata con una muñeca similar a la de Kagura en la espalda, al parecer, tuvo la misma idea. Lo lanzó hacia atrás, golpeando el príncipe Hata que acababa de recuperarse del asiento volador. "No tenemos nada que ver con eso."

"No digas eso Hijikata-san, ¿has pensado en la cantidad de veces que Danna nos ayudó en los momentos difíciles?" Dijo Sougo aún con una hinchazón rojo en la cara, debido al golpe de Kagura.

De pronto, una abertura de anime Shoujo comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo miró a Hijikata que contestó el teléfono. "Aquí Hijikata. Ok, ahora vuelve al trabajo." Cuando Hijikata colgó, todos todavía miraban fijamente. "Bueno Yamazaki dijo que vio a un chico que coincide con la descripción, corriendo hacia Yoshiwara." Y el trío Yorozuya corrió en esa misma dirección.

_x_

El chico andaba por la ciudad que parecía estar en un agujero, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

"¿Te has perdido pequeño?" Dijo Seita, que quedó completamente sorprendido cuando Kanshichirou se volvió, revelando una cara idéntica a cierto samurái conocido. El más joven se sorprendió con la reacción del chico que acababa de conocer.

Después de Seita se calmar, acompañó al niño al café donde estaban Tsukuyo Hinowa bebiendo té, que pronto fue expulsado de sus bocas al ver Kanshichirou entrar.

"Seita-kun. ¿Quién es tu amigo? "Preguntado Hinowa después de asfixiar-se con a su té.

"Él dijo que se llama Kanshichirou." Explicación Seita llevando la bokuto. "Lo encontré vagando perdido por la ciudad con la espada de Gin-san."

"Oh, qué extraño. ¿No crees que Tsuky-chan?" Tsukuyo estaba en silencio mirando al recién llegado, ya con una palpitante vena en la frente y con el vaso casi se rompiendo, lo que asustó un poco Hinowa. "Bu-bueno, debes estar cansado, ¿quieres algo de beber?"

"Leche de fresa, por favor." Y con esta respuesta Tsukuyo rompió el vaso por completo.

"Lo siento, ¿pero por casualidad conoce a un samurái llamado Sakata Gintoki?", preguntó Tsukuyo, mientras se limpiaba las manos y trató de calmarse.

"Por supuesto, el me enseñó grandes lecciones de vida y también me enseñará cómo usar la espada." Dijo el niño, lo que sorprendió Hinowa y Seita.

Un aura oscura se formó envuelta de Tsukuyo. Y en el peor momento, un cierto samurái de cabello plateado llegó corriendo y dijo cansado. "Han visto por casualidad a... ¡Ha! Estás aquí, maldito mocoso. ¿Sabe lo que tu madre me haría si se enterase de que te perdí? "

"Gin-to-ki" La cortesana de la muerte, con una gran patada, lanzó al samurái contra la pared del café, haciendo que se atascara. "Él es tu hijo, ¿no es así?"

En ese momento Kagura y Shinpachi entraron corriendo en el café.

"Gin-san, ¿ha tenido algo de suerte?"

"Hey, ¿dónde está el Gin-chan?

Entonces todos los que estaban en el café, incluyendo Kanshichirou, señalaron a la pared donde estaba Gintoki. Después de Kagura reírse de la situación de su líder, ayudó a sacarlo de la pared mientras Shinpachi explicaba la situación.

"Lo siento mucho por mi error." Dijo Tsukuyo con total sinceridad.

"No, no hay problema." Dijo Gintoki, que estaba con un inmenso dolor, moretones, un ojo muy hinchado, con una o dos costillas rotas y tosiendo sangre. "Estoy bien."

"No Gin-san, no estás bien, es obvio que tienes de ser hospitalizado."

"No digas estupideces Shinpachi, soy como un hombre de goma, un golpe normal, no me duele." Dijo Gintoki mientras se forzaba para que su dolor no se notará.

"Gin-san. De todos modos, eso no fue un golpe normal, fue sin duda un golpe cargado de Haki." Dijo Shinpachi levantándose. "Ahora tengo que ir a casa si no empezar a hacer la cena temprano, mi hermana va a tener que hacerla."

"Bueno, entonces vamos." Gintoki se iba con Kanshichirou en un brazo y con el otro tiraba de Kagura, que ya estaba en el décimo plato de arroz, cuando fue interrumpido.

"Creo que Gin-san no puede manejar todo solo. Tsuky-chan, ¿por qué no lo acompañas? ", preguntó Hinowa, pero cuando vio que iba a negarse, dijo. "Es una orden." Y con eso ella no pudo rechazar.

_x_

Más tarde en el parque de Edo, Gintoki se sentó en el banco donde estaba Tsukuyo porque estaba cansado de verse obligado a jugar con Kanshichirou, Kagura y Sadaharu.

"No puedo soportarlo más. Dios si me libras de esta maldición prometo que voy a deshacerme de mi adicción a leer Jump.

"No creo que cuidar de niños sea algo tan malo. Después de todo, es una buena práctica para los futuros hijos. "Dijo Tsukuyo quedando un poco sonrojada.

"Tener hijos sólo es bueno cuando crecen y cuidan de nosotros." Dijo Gintoki mientras miraba a los niños jugando en el parque.

"Supongo". Dijo Tsukuyo.

Después de eso, hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, que afortunadamente fue interrumpido por la llegada de Ofusa.

"Gin-san, el Shinpachi-kun me dijo que estaban aquí. He venido a buscarlo para irnos a casa."

"¡No! Quiero estar más tiempo con Gin-san!" Gritó el pequeño Kanshichirou.

Así que el samurái se acercó al muchacho y se agachó. "Mocoso, es el momento de decir adiós." Cuando él vio que estaba a punto de llorar, dijo. "Un verdadero samurái no debe llorar. Y aquí tienes la prueba de que eres un verdadero samurái." Y Gintoki le dio su bokuto.

"Gintoki, ¿estás seguro?" Preguntado Tsukuyo.

"No hay problema, de todos modos puedo comprar otra." Dijo Gintoki mientras frotaba la cabeza del muchacho.

"Kanshichirou. ¿Qué se dice? "Preguntó Ofusa, tomando la mano de su hijo.

"Gracias Gin-san y adiós a todos." El niño se despidió sin soltar una sola lágrima y con una gran sonrisa, como si tuviera la sensación de que se volverían a ver.

De repente, como un rayo, algo recorrió el cerebro de Gintoki. "¡Oh, no!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Tsukuyo preocupada.

"¡Mi novela comienza en tres minutos!" Gritó el samurái. "¡Kagura, Sadaharu vamos!" Y con eso se fueron corriendo.

"Honestamente, algunas personas nunca cambian." Dijo Tsukuyo indo en dirección a Yoshiwara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - **Lo peor de ser famoso, son los paparazzi**

Un día, alguien llamó a la puerta del Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan! Están llamando a la puerta. "Advirtió Kagura que estaba tumbada en el sofá comiendo sukonbu.

Gintoki, que estaba tumbado en el otro sofá leyendo Jump respondió. "Qué extraño de repente deje de sentir mi cuerpo, Kagura es demasiado tarde mí, vete, vete sin mí y abre la puerta."

"Gin-chan, yo jamás te dejaré, mientras estés en ese estado." Dijo Kagura mascando su sukonbu.

"Las chicas tienen que aprender a levantarse y seguir en frente para convertirse algún día en grandes mujeres." Dijo el samurai con la Jump en la cara.

"¡Gin-chan abre tu!

"¡Abre tu!"

"¡Tú!"

"¡No, tu!"

"¡No, tu!"

"¡Basta!" Gritó Shinpachi, saliendo de la habitación de Gintoki, con su delantal Justaway y con una escoba en la mano. "Voy yo."

Cuando el joven samurai abrió la puerta, vio a una mujer que debería tener más o menos 20 años, que levaba una cámara al hombro, en el cuello llevaba una identificación de periodista y en las manos un bloc de notas.

"Lo siento, ¿es aquí el Yorozuya de Gin-san?"

Esa pregunta paralizó Shinpachi que sólo tuvo tiempo de gritar una cosa. "¡Cl-cliente! ¡Tenemos un cliente! "

Cuando entraron en la sala del Yorozuya, Shinpachi se sorprendió, la habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada apenas por cuatro candelabros pegados en las paredes, que nunca había visto y Kagura de traje y corbata, con gafas de sol, con cartas de póquer en las manos y en el sofá el otro lado de la mesa que tenía una vela y una gran cantidad de cartas desordenadas, estaba Sadaharu que llevaba un sombrero italiano y masticaba algunas de las cartas.

"Sadaharu eres un rival muy hábil, pero aposté demasiado sukonbu como para renunciar ahora." Dijo Kagura mientras miraba sus cartas.

"Kagura-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Shinpachi, tratando de calmarse.

"¡Jefe! ¡Tiene visitantes!" Gritó Kagura sin apartar los ojos de sus cartas.

De repente la silla del escritorio de Gintoki, que estaba virada para las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, que Shinpachi nunca había visto también, se dio la vuelta revelando Gintoki que también estaba de traje y corbata y llevaba un bigote postizo.

"Supongo que la señora ha venido a darnos algún trabajo." Dijo el samurai con un acento italiano. "Pero nuestra calidad depende de lo que nos pagar."

"¡Comportaos al menos frente a los clientes!" Gritó Shinpachi mientras se ordenaba la sala.

Después del Yorozuya y sus miembros volvieren a la normalidad, comenzaron a hablar con su cliente.

"Perdón por estos dos." Dijo Shinpachi ofreciendo té a la visitante.

"Estábamos tratando de tener un aspecto más profesional." Dijo el samurai de cabello plateado, mientras se quitaba el bigote postizo. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Bueno, me llamo Suguiyama Mitsue, soy periodista del "Edo Today" y vine aquí para..." Fue súbitamente interrumpida por Kagura.

"¿Para nos entrevistar?" Le preguntó con entusiasmo.

"No, en realidad solo me entere de vuestra existencia ayer!" Eso deprimió los tres miembros del Yorozuya. "Pero lo que yo quería era que buscasen a alguien."

"¿Y a quién quieres que encontremos?" Preguntó Gintoki mientras bebía leche de fresa.

"El Shiroyasha."

Eso hizo que Gintoki expulsara el líquido rosáceo de la boca y acertará en la cara de Shinpachi. "Shi-Shiroyasha?"

"Sí, me enteré de que después de haber dejado el campo de batalla, se vino a vivir al distrito Kabuki.", Explicó la joven periodista mientras tomaba un poco de té.

"¿Shiroyasha? Pero Gin-san, ese no fue tu…" Shinpachi fue interrumpido por Gintoki, que metió la toalla con que él se secaba en la boca.

"Puedo pagar lo suficiente." Dijo Mitsue, dándose cuenta que ellos sabían algo sobre el legendario samurai.

"Así que si decimos dónde está, ¿la señora nos pagará?" preguntó Kagura, al darse cuenta de la situación.

"Sí."

"Es este aquí." Dijeron Kagura y Shinpachi en unísono y señalando a su líder.

"¡Traidores!" Gritó el samurai golpeando en las cabezas de sus dos subordinados.

"Así que es cierto, usted es el legendario Shiroyasha?" Preguntó la cliente al tomar una foto de Gintoki.

"Sí, soy yo." Dijo Gintoki con un suspiro.

"¡Increíble! ¿Puedo hacerle una entrevista?" Y sin darle tiempo para responder, comenzó. "¿Por qué misteriosamente abandonó el campo de batalla antes de que la guerra terminara? ¿Cómo se sintió al haber abandonado a sus compañeros? ¿Por qué te hiciste jouishishi? Quién fue tu sensei? ¿Todavía está ligado a movimientos jouishishi?"

Gintoki interrumpió y dijo con una cara seria y distante, como si recordara algo triste del pasado. "Lo siento, pero hace mucho tiempo que decidí enterrar el pasado."

"Pero..." Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada, porque el samurai ya se había levantado.

Gintoki volvió a la normalidad, cogió el sobre con el pago y le dijo. "Bueno, hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, ahora adiós." Y el samurai llevó la periodista para fuera del Yorozuya.

_x_

Fuera del Yorozuya, parecían que llamas rodeaban la periodista que gritó "Si pensión que voy a desistir, están muy equivocados."

Después de buscar un poco, ella encontró una sospecha entrada secreta en la parte trasera del edificio que conducía al interior del techo del Yorozuya. Mitsue exploraba el local oscuro con una linterna en la cabeza, cuando se encontró con una cierta ninja de pelo púrpura que llevaba gafas.

"Hola." dijo Sachan con toda la normalidad del mundo.

"Ho-hola." Dijo la periodista confundida.

Después la kunoichi siguió su camino sin decir nada más, mientras que la periodista pensó en voz alta. "¿Será que el Shiroyasha contrató a una guardaespaldas? ¿Qué clase de secretos guardará? Ya puedo ver un gran titular y un aumento de sueldo.

_x_

Mientras tanto, en la sala del Yorozuya, Shinpachi bebía té mientras Gintoki continuaba leyendo su Jump y Kagura jugaba con Sadaharu.

"Gin-san, ¿no escuchó nada en el techo?" Extraño Shinpachi mientras disfrutaba de la rara paz que invadía el Yorozuya.

"Debe ser apenas unas ratas alienígenas o acosadores." Dijo el samurai de permanente, sin apartar los ojos de su Jump.

"Este anime ha alcanzado el punto en que esa frase ya es normal." Dijo Shinpachi, mientras disfruta de su té.

_x_

En el interior del techo, Mitsue siguió explorando hasta que encontró un pequeño agujero donde se podía ver claramente la habitación donde acaba de ser expulsada.

Algún tiempo después, la periodista, que estaba llena de polvo y telarañas dijo enfadada. "Estuve aquí dos horas, y hasta ahora lo único que hizo fue estar acostado, dormir, leer Jump y ver el canal del tiempo.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando Gintoki finalmente se puso de pie y dijo. "¡Shinpachi! ¡Kagura! Voy almorzar al Hokutoshinken. ¿Algún de vosotros viene? "

"No, hoy voy a comer con los miembros del club de fans."

"Y yo voy a almorzar con el sádico." Una vez que Kagura dijo, fue alcanzada por las miradas sospechosas de Shinpachi y Gintoki. "Es que como perdió una pelea ayer, tendrá que pagar mi almuerzo de hoy." Kagura ya estaba un poco sonrojada, preguntándose qué podían estar pensando.

"No estás pasando demasiado tiempo con ese pequeño ladrón impuestos." Preguntó el samurai siendo un poco sobreprotector "No vayas convertirte en una de sus seguidoras."

"No tengo una mente tan débil como la de esas perras." Dijo Kagura con un aire de confianza. "Y de todas formas, estoy siguiendo una de tus filosofías, Gin-chan. Uno siempre debe aceptar una comida gratuita a no ser que la cocinera sea la Anego."

"Está bien, adiós." Entonces el líder de Yorozuya recogió un paquete que estaba encima de su escritorio y se fue.

"Esto me huele a titular, tengo que seguirlo." Dijo Mitsue cayendo de la entrada secreta en la parte trasera del edificio.

_x_

Ya en Hokutoshinken, Gintoki estaba sentado en el balcón, mientras que su nueva perseguidora se sentaba en una de las mesas, con una gorra, gafas espejadas, un bigote postizo y fingiendo que leía el periódico que llevaba.

"Ikumatsu! El mismo de siempre, por favor." Pidió Gintoki.

Ikumatsu le puso delante un tazón de ramen con una montaña de frijol rojo encima, cubierta con crema batida. "¡Aquí tienes, el Gintoki Ramen Deluxe!"

"¿Cómo puede alguien comer eso?" Pensó Mitsue mientras miraba a su blanco mientras se encantaba con aquella extraña refección. "¿Será algún tipo de entrenamiento especial de los samuráis, para controlar las náuseas y los dolores de estómago?"

"¿Has visto a Zura hoy?" Preguntó Gintoki aún con la boca llena.

"Sí, dijo que le entregues el paquete en el almacén N º 6, en los muelles." Dijo Ikumatsu. "Y una cosa cualquier sobre el destino de la Joui depender de ello."

"Ese paquete es importante para jouishishi. Yo voy con certeza conseguir un aumento de sueldo por esto." Pensó la periodista mientras tomaba fotos del paquete e Ikumatsu.

_x_

Después de comer, el samurai de permanente pagó con parte del dinero recibido por el trabajo dese día y se fue al Pachinko donde por una hora y media, estuvo jugando y hablando con Hasegawa.

Al final termino sin dinero y se fue hacia el muelle, mientras que Mitsue pensó. "Gastó todo el dinero que le pague en sólo medio día."

_x_

En el almacén N º 6, dos figuras emergieron de la oscuridad revelando ser Katsura, que llevaba una máscara que le cubría la nariz y la boca, y Elizabeth.

"Aquí tienes, Zura." Gintoki tomó el paquete de su kimono y se lo entregó a su viejo camarada.

"¡Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" Katsura se quejó mientras se quitaba la máscara y aceptaba el paquete.

Mitsue, que se oculta detrás de unas cajas de madera, pensó. "Aquel es el líder de los Jouishishi, el extremadamente buscado Katsura Kotaro. Esto es más grande de lo que pensé."

Katsura abrió el paquete muy lentamente, creando un gran suspense en la cabeza de la joven periodista que ya estaba preparando la cámara. "Por fin voy a averiguar lo que está dentro de ese paquete."

Katsura retiró del paquete una caja de antialérgicos y Mitsue cayó hacia atrás. "Gracias Gintoki, tú y Elizabeth son los únicos que saben que tengo alergias en esta época del año y no podría dejar que mis hombres descubriesen que su líder tiene tal debilidad." Dijo Katsura con un hilo de moco cayendo de su nariz y Elizabeth sostenía un cartel, que nadie supe dónde lo quitó, que decía "gracias".

"Sí, sí, ¡ahora dame mi pago!" Y Katsura le dio un sobre con dinero.

Y Mitsue se fue desilusionada y pensando en voz alta. "Y yo que pensaba que iba a tener una gran noticia o un escándalo sobre el movimiento Jouishishi." Pero no llegó a escuchar la siguiente conversación.

"Gintoki, gustarías de ver el nueva arma que estamos construyendo para destruir la sede del Shinsengumi?" Preguntó Katsura, poniendo la máscara.

"No, tengo que ir ahora. Pero antes quería que me hicieses un favor, apunta al cuarto del adicto a la mayonesa. "Y con esto el samurai de cabellos plateados se fue.

_x_

Gintoki estaba a camino del Yorozuya, cuando pasó por una pastelería y una mancha de color rojo y negro rompió el cristal y cayó encima de Gintoki. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, tenía Kagura y Sougo pisándole la espalda y luchando.

"¡El último trozo de pastel era mío!" Gritó Kagura mientras su paraguas era bloqueado por la espada de Sougo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo pagué, así que el último es mío."

"¿Podrían bajar de mí de una vez?" Gritó el Samurai derribado cuando se levantó y derribó la "parejita".

"Oh! Danna! ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?" Preguntó Sougo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, que se había golpeado en un poste telefónico.

Kagura soltó una carcajada convencida y dijo. "Realmente eres estúpido, sádico, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que habías caído encima de Gin-chan."

"No quiero oírlo de ti. Y tú también no te has dado cuenta." Dijo el comandante del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi preparando su espada, mientras que su rival hacia lo mismo con el paraguas.

"Que aburrimiento, es lo mismo todos los días." Mientras ellos peleaban, Gintoki vio la hora en el reloj de la pastelería. "Bueno, tengo que ver el pronóstico de Ketsuno Ana. Kagura, después de haberes terminado tus cosa, vuelve al Yorozuya."

"Ok Gin-chan!" Respondió Kagura mientras ella y Sougo destruyan la mitad de la calle en medio de una pelea.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 -** Los hermanos menores sólo traen problemas**

En un almacén abandonado de Edo a la medianoche, un grupo de terroristas se reunió para planificar sus planes contra el shogunato, cuando oyeron llamar a la puerta. Uno de los terroristas abrió la puerta y vio a un chico que tenía unos 14 años de edad, de pelo morado rosado y ojos grises, que llevaba una chaqueta de color morado con adornos blancos, guantes negros, pantalones blancos, atados con una cinta roja, que sostenía dos estuches, tenía vendajes en la pierna derecha, a pesar de que no parecía estar herido y llevaba unas botas negras.

"Perdón. ¿Es aquí que está el señor Watanabe? "Preguntó el muchacho con un tono y una sonrisa inocentes.

"¡Aniki! Aquí hay un niño que quiere hablar con us..." El hombre no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada, porque una kunai perforaba ahora su estómago haciéndole caer y quedar cerca de la muerte.

"¿Que se pasa?" Preguntó el líder preocupado mientras inspeccionaba el local con su banda y vio el estado de su subordinado.

"¡Huye Aniki!" Pedio el pobre hombre en medio del dolor, que fue rápidamente silenciado por una kunai en el corazón.

La cara del niño se puso seria y neutra como si no tuviera una sola emoción. Los terroristas atacaron y en un momento todos, excepto el líder, fueron asesinados por el recién llegado. El niño miró el líder con ojos que parecían penetrar en su alma y preguntar con voz monótona. "¿Eres tú el Watanabe?"

"S-sí." Respondió el líder entrando en pánico y mojando sus pantalones. "¿Po-por qué?" 5 segundos más tarde fue asesinado por una kunai lanzada por el joven asesino.

Después de la masacre, el muchacho tomó su móvil y dijo. "Aquí Sarutobi, el objetivo fue asesinado."

"Gracias, este fue el último trabajo, ahora puedes tomar esas vacaciones que pediste." Dijo la persona con la que estaba hablando.

"Muy bien. Hay alguien que necesitaba visitar." Dijo él, desligando su teléfono.

_x_

En la mañana del día siguiente, Sachan se despertó y fue tomar una ducha fría para despertar más rápido. Después de vestirse se fue a la cocina a preparar un desayuno rápido para comenzar temprano su trabajo de acosadora, cuando se deparó con una visita inesperada.

"Buenos días Onee-san." Saludó el chico de pelo púrpura rosado mientras comía un cuenco de arroz con huevo.

"¡Aki-chan!" Dijo la kunoichi quedando momentáneamente paraliza debido a la sorpresa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Finalmente conseguí unas vacaciones y decidí pasarlas contigo." Dijo Aki extendiendo un cuenco de arroz cubierto con natto. "Ten, he hecho tu favorito."

"Gracias." Agradeció Sachan aceptando la oferta, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Espera! ¿Cuándo llegaste? "

"Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, como estabas durmiendo, yo no quería molestarte entonces dormí en la habitación de invitados." Respondió el joven Sarutobi mientras comía. "Bueno, que tal me contares todo sobre estos 4 años en que no nos vimos."

Entonces los dos Sarutobis comían el desayuno mientras hablaban de los últimos 4 años que no virón. Hasta que Sachan cometió uno de los mayores errores de su vida, diciendo. "Y me enamoré de Gin-san, un honorable samurai que es muy fuerte y que se preocupa por los demás."

Eso hizo con que Aki se ahogase con el arroz. "¿Te enamoraste de un samurai?"

"Sí, ¿algún problema?"

"No, es que siempre pensé que casarías con Hattori Zenzou." Esa respuesta hizo con que Sachan lanzara una mirada mortal a su hermano. "Pero desde que te guste alguien que sea maduro, activo, honorable, dedicado a su trabajo y tenga una buena situación financiera, no me importa."

"Claro que es." La kunoichi trató de mentir todo lo posible, pero no era muy buena en eso, por suerte, para su hermano era imposible que ella estuviese mintiendo.

"Está bien, entonces vamos." Dijo el pequeño Sarutobi levantándose de la mesa. "Quiero conocerlo."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres conocerlo ahora? "Preguntó la Sarutobi más vieja, totalmente nerviosa, sabía que se su hermano pasase más de 5 minutos con Gintoki, lo tentaría matar. "Pero todavía estamos comiendo."

"Entonces vamos después de comer." Era imposible parar Aki cuando metía algo en la cabeza.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, cuando llegaron al Yorozuya, Sachan ya estaba casi escalando el edificio cuando fue detenida por su hermano. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento, es la fuerza del hábito." Ella bajó mientras su hermano la miraba confundido.

_x_

Mientras eso ocurría, en el Yorozuya, Shinpachi y Gintoki estaban descansando de la ardua batalla que era bañar el Sadaharu.

"¿Por qué la Kagura-chan tuvo que irse antes de nos despertamos, logo en el día del baño de Sadaharu?" Preguntó Shinpachi con tantas vendajes que parecía una momia con gafas.

Gintoki, que tenía mucho menos vendajes que Shinpachi, respondió. "No podemos negar que la mocosa se está volviendo más inteligente."

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Shinpachi! Abre la puerta."

"¿Por qué yo? Después de todo, tu estás mucho menos herido que yo."

"Ese no es mi problema. Si ingirieses más calcio, estarías tan bien como yo."

"Supongo que no vale la pena discutir." Dijo Shinpachi levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta rebeló a los dos Sarutobis y la mayor saludo. "Buenos días, Shinpachi-kun."

"Buenos días. Espera, ¿Sachan está entrando por la puerta? ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo debajo de estos vendajes? "Eso espantó un poco el joven samurai.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No tienes ninguna vendaje en sus lentes." Respondió Sachan. "¿El Gin-san está?"

"Sí, por aquí." Dijo Shinpachi mientras los guiaba hasta Gintoki y pensaba tristemente. "Hasta Sachan utiliza esa broma."

Los dos Sarutobis se sentaron en el sofá y Gintoki, que tiraba mocos de la nariz y los arrojaba al aire, preguntó. "¿Quién es el mocoso?"

"Este es mi hermanito..." Sachan fue interrumpida por Aki.

"Buenos días Sakata-san, mi nombre es Sarutobi Aki. Mi hermana me habló mucho acerca de usted y he venido para evaluarlo cómo su novio." Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

Gintoki miró el joven Sarutobi con una expresión de confusión. "¿Eh? ¿Quién es el novio de quién? "

"Bueno, primero voy a empezar con un pequeño cuestionario." Aki ignoró la pregunta del samurai confundido.

"¡Hola! ¿No me oyes? Hey, no me ignores." Gritó Gintoki levantándose.

"Primero, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Cualquier cosa cargada de azúcar." Respondió el samurai dejando de ir en contra de su nuevo recién llegado y sentándose de nuevo.

"Hmm, vale. Segundo, ¿cuál es tu profesión?

"Yorozuya."

"¿Y eso es lo qué, técnicamente?"

"Bueno, profesionalmente hacemos varios trabajos y somos recompensados monetariamente." Esta vez respondió Shinpachi. "Pero, en realidad sólo quedamos aquí a hacer nada y raramente tenemos clientes."

Una vena comenzó a latir en la frente del pequeño Sarutobi que prosiguió. "Tercero, ¿en la primera cita eres el tipo de persona que: a) no hace nada, b) besa, c) hace juegos adultos?"

"Del tipo que hace juegos adultos." Respondió Gintoki.

Un aura negro comenzó a cubrir Aki, que concluyó. "Bueno, de acuerdo con los resultados, tu eres infantil, perezoso y pervertido... ¡te voy a matar!"

Cuando Aki intentó matar Gintoki, fue bloqueado por su hermana, que le agarró los brazos. "Lo siento, es que Gin-san es la personificación de todo lo que Aki-chan odia."

"Onee-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Aki mientras luchaba para ser liberado.

"Lo siento Aki-chan, pero no dejar que mates a Gin-san."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el joven asesino.

"Porque él y yo hicimos eso y aquello." Respondió Sachan en un rápido intento de encontrar una excusa.

"¿Hicieron eso, aquello y lo otro?" Preguntó Aki, parando de moverse.

"¡Ella no dijo nada acerca del lo otro! ¿Y esto no ha sucedido antes?" Gritó Shinpachi.

"Entiendo, entonces vas a tener que asumir la responsabilidad y casarte con ella." Dijo el joven Sarutobi señalando Gintoki.

"No." Dijo el samurai de permanente, agarrando una Jump que estaba sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Aki, tomando una kunai de uno de sus estuches.

"¿Por qué tengo que asumir la responsabilidad por un producto de la imaginación perturbada de tu hermana?" Respondió Gintoki sin apartar los ojos de su Jump.

"¿Está llamando mentirosa a mi hermana?" Dijo mirando con odio el samurai perezoso y posicionándose en una posición de batalla.

"No, la estoy llamando de loca."

Con eso, el hermano pequeño saltó sobre el samurai, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Sachan todavía en el aire, viéndose obligada a detener a su hermano, de nuevo. "Gin-san, aunque me encantan tus insultos cariñosos, no debes irritar Aki-chan, desde muy joven fue entrenado por los más fuertes e prodigiosos miembros de la élite del Oniwabanshuu, él es mucho más fuerte que los sinobi five y es un ninja muy prodigioso.

"Básicamente es como un Uchiha." Dijo Gintoki sin dejar de leer la Jump.

"Sí. Básicamente eso." Respondió la kunoichi con cierta dificultad para detener a su hermano.

Entonces Aki logró liberarse y gritó. "¡Muere Sakata!" Y arrojó la kunai clavado en la frente de Gintoki, que le hizo sangrar. Pero Gintoki sonrió en señal de victoria, confundiendo el tirador de kunais. "Ningún ser humano debería ser capaz de reaccionar así con una kunai en la cabeza, la mayoría moriría. ¿Cómo es posible? "

"¡Fácil! La respuesta es calcio." Respondió el samurai sacando la kunai y limpiando la sangre de la cara. "Y ya fui atingido por kunais más dolorosas por una cierta mujer."

"¿Calcio? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¡Esto no tiene ninguna lógica! Este tipo no es normal. Él es un… ¡Monstruo!" Dijo Aki, dando un paso atrás y quedando cada vez más confuso tentando entender la lógica de Gintama.

Al ver que su hermano estaba al borde de la locura, Sachan tuvo que actuar antes de que su hermano comenzara a actuar de forma psicópata. "¡Aki-chan! ¡Mira eso! "Gritó, señalando a Sadaharu que dormía detrás del sofá.

En el momento que Aki miró al perro gigante que fue despertado por el ruido, empezó a mirarlo con una expresión muy mona y a acariciarlo, mientras decía. "Es tan mono."

"¿Qué es lo qué acaba de suceder?" Preguntó Shinpachi que asistía a la escena.

"Esta es la debilidad secreta de Aki-chan." Dijo Sachan haciendo después una pausa dramática. "Las cosas monas." Entonces una gota de sudor cayó de la parte trasera de la cabeza de Gintoki, Shinpachi y Sadaharu.

"¡Acabo de recordar! Este sábado llega un nuevo volumen de la Jump." Dijo Gintoki levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Sin apartar los ojos de Sadaharu, el joven Sarutobi lanzó dos shurikens que pasaron muy cerca de la cara del samurai, chocando contra la pared. "Todavía no me he olvidado de ti."

Pero cuando Aki se acercó de Gintoki, una bolsa de plástico voladora golpeó en la cabeza del pequeño asesino, venida desde la puerta, donde estaba ahora cierta Yato pelirroja con ropa china, dijo. "¡Estoy de vuelta!"

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" Preguntó el samurai de pelo plateado.

"He estado haciendo la compra, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y pensé que te gustaría esto." Kagura le lanzó el volumen de esa semana de la Jump.

"¡Gracias Kagura-chan!" Dijo Gintoki mientras hojeaba su nueva Jump. "¡Espera! Estás haciendo esto para te perdonamos por nos teres abandonado en el infierno que es bañar a Sadaharu."

"Gin-chan. ¿Crees que alguna vez haría algo así?" Dijo la pequeña Yato fingiendo indignación.

Mientras hablaban, Aki, que estaba inconsciente hasta que el momento, acordó, se levantó y preguntó, algo mareado. "Hei, ¿quién me lanzó un misil?" Cuando dejó de ver el mundo dando vueltas, vislumbró Kagura y de repente se puso de rodillas y agarró la mano de la pequeña Yato. "Mi nombre es Sarutobi Aki. Tu eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ¿será que me podrías decir tu nombre? "

"Kagura." Respondió ella, confundida por la situación.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kagura?" Preguntó el asesino ahora apasionado.

Todos en la habitación, incluyendo Sadaharu, se sorprendieron. Pero quedaron aún más cuando Kagura ofreció como respuesta una patada que lo envió al otro lado de la sala y le preguntó con una expresión asustadora. "¿Quién crees que eres, para pedir en matrimonio la gran Kagura-sama?"

Aki se levantó de nuevo y dijo animadamente. "¡Así que esto es lo que llaman un golpe de amor!" Una gota de sudor cayó de la parte trasera de las cabezas de los presentes.

"Parece que la locura viene de familia." Dijo Gintoki mirando Sachan.

"Gracias Gin-san." Respondió ella.

"No creo que eso fuera un cumplido." Dijo Shinpachi.

"Basta, estoy harta." Dijo la chica de ropa china. "Voy a caminar con Sadaharu."

"Espera Kagura-chan, nosotros lo acabamos de limpiar." Pero ya era demasiado tarde para la advertencia Shinpachi, pues Kagura ya se había ido montada en Sadaharu.

"¿Alguien vio a Aki-chan?" Preguntó Sachan al notar la desaparición de su hermano.

"Debe de haber ido detrás de Kagura." Dijo el samurai de permanente, sentándose en el sofá y comenzando a leer su nueva Jump. "Ya comenzaba ha pensar que no me iba a librar de ese asesino mocoso."

"Bueno, Shinpachi-kun..." dijo la kunoichi de cabello púrpura.

"¿Sí, Sachan?" Preguntó Shinpachi.

"Ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que estás a más." Dijo Sachan aferrándose al brazo de Gintoki. "Ahora puedes irte."

"¡Eres tú quien debe irse!" Gritó Gintoki, agarrando la asesina de alquiler por su bufanda y tirándola para fuera del Yorozuya. "Vete al infierno."

"Iré a cualquier lugar que vayas, Gin-san." Respondió ella.

"Hey! ¿Qué debería significar eso? "Preguntó el samurai enfadado.

_x_

Más tarde, en una de las calles del Distrito Kabuki, Kagura caminaba montada en Sadaharu tranquilamente, hasta que sintió que algo aterrizando en la espalda de dicho perro.

"Deja de seguirme." Pidió Kagura con una palpitante vena en la frente.

"No digas eso Kagura-chan." Dijo Aki con un tono inocente. "Vamos, se al menos mí novia, no te arrepentirás."

Kagura detuvo a Sadaharu y tiro el asesino al suelo. "¿Por qué diablos iría ser tu novia?"

"Porque soy el hombre perfecto para ti, tengo bastante dinero, soy muy fuerte, puedo protegerte, tratarte como una reina y hacer lo que quieras. También no se puede negar que soy bastante atractivo." Respondió Aki, levantándose con entusiasmo.

"Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Y tú no eres mi tipo de hombre." Respondió Kagura desciendo de Sadaharu.

"Entonces dime. Dime Kagura-chan! ¿Cuál es tu tipo de hombre " Preguntó dramáticamente el joven Sarutobi.

"Sinceramente, nunca pensé en eso." Respondió la pequeña Yato. "Supongo que sería un hombre que no fuese fácil de domar y que pudiese rivalizar con mi fuerza." Cuando terminó, Kagura comenzó a sonrojarse.

Viendo la escena de lejos, estaban tres miembros del Shinsengumi.

Sougo sacó su bazooka y dijo. "Kondo-san, permiso para matar a ese chico de morado."

"¿Con qué motivo?" Preguntó el comandante gorila.

"No lo sé, yo sólo tengo ganas." Respondió el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

"El príncipe del planeta de los sádicos está celoso." Dijo Hijikata con un tono irónico.

"Kondo-san, permiso para matar a Hijikata". Preguntó Sougo, apuntando esta vez a la cabeza del subcomandante.

"Por ahora no." Respondió el gorila.

"¿Como que, por ahora?" Preguntó Hijikata indignado.

"Ese muchacho que está con la China Girl, no es común." Dijo Kondo con una cara seria.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Sougo.

"Él… tiene un aura de acosador." Respondió el comandante, aun serio.

"¿Aura de acosador?" Preguntó el subcomandante confundido.

"Sí, un aura sucio, desvergonzado y pervertido que está en cada acosador y que sólo puede ser visto por los de la misma especie. Dicen que cuanto más pervertido es el acosador, mayor es su aura." Respondió el acosador veterano.

"Entonces la del Kondo-san debe ser mayor que el Terminal." Dijo Sougo. "¿De qué tamaño es su aura?"

"Bueno, ya que es muy joven e inocente, su aura es más pequeña que la media, solo la debe querer besar." Dijo el gorila. "¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con mayor que el terminal? "

Pero el sádico ya estaba a camino de aquellos dos. Cuando llegó, vio que Aki intentaba agarrar Kagura, pero llegó a tiempo de separarlos y decir. "Oye chico, sólo una advertencia. Si te quedas con esta mocosa, sólo vas a sufrir... a través de mis manos." Este último fue más un murmullo que no fue escuchado los otros dos.

"¿Quién es éste, Kagura-chan?" Preguntó el asesino en un tono dramático. "No me digas que ya me estás engañando."

"¡Ya te dije que no somos novios!" Respondió Kagura, lanzando su acosador contra una casa, dejando una brecha en la pared.

Aki volvió a levantarse y señaló escandalizado a Kagura y Sougo. "Kagura-chan, no me digas que este tipo... es... ¡tu novio!" Ambos acusados se sonrojaron.

"¿Cómo voy a ser la novia de este sádico pervertido?" Dijo Kagura aun roja.

"¿Cómo podría yo estar interesado en esta mocosa plana que ni una tabla?" Dijo Sougo, un poco menos rojo que Kagura.

"¡Lo siento, pero sería muy afortunado si tuvieras la mera hipótesis de salir conmigo!" Gritó la, ahora menos roja, Yato.

"¡Esa frase es mía!" Gritó el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

"¡Basta!" Interrumpió Aki, mirando Sougo. "¡Yo Sarutobi Aki, te reto a un duelo!"

"¡De ninguna manera! Él es mi saco de boxeo." Dijo Kagura preparándose para golpear el retador, cuando fue impedida por Sougo.

"Este anime ya tiene muchos acosadores, por lo que será un placer enviarte al infierno." Dijo Sougo mirando al muchacho con una expresión sádica en su rostro.

_x_

Al atardecer de ese día, Gintoki y Shinpachi, ya sin vendajes, caminaban por la ciudad cuando notaron que había una gran multitud, donde la mayoría eran chicas enfadada e indignadas, que se reunió en el puente, por lo que decidieron preguntar a dos personas conocidas entre la multitud.

"¡Hey! ¡Gorila! ¡Adicto a la Mayonesa! ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Gintoki aproximándose.

"Sougo entró en un duelo." Respondió Hijikata, señalando a los dos rivales frente a frente, junto al puente.

"¿Gin-san, ese no es el Aki-kun?" Notó Shinpachi.

"¿Ustedes saben quién es ese chico?" Preguntó el subcomandante, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Es mi hermano." Respondió Sachan, apareciendo de la nada.

"¿De dónde viniste?" Preguntó Hijikata, ahogándose con el humo del cigarrillo.

"Siempre estaré donde el Gin-san necesitar." Dijo la kunoichi lanzándose sobre su amado, que desvió, lo que la hizo caerse del puente, pero nadie pareció importarse.

"¿No te trae recuerdos, Yorozuya?" Indago Kondo mirando su subordinado y su rival.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Gorila?" Preguntó el samurai de pelo plateado.

"De la época en que disputamos un duelo para ver quién quedaba con la Otae-chan." Respondió el gorila.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Sachan, que volvió a aparecer de la nada. "Gin-san, disputaste un duelo por Otae-chan. Nunca disputaste un duelo por mí, ¿por qué? "

"Porque nadie te quiere." Respondió el samurai, tratando de deshacerse de la kunoichi que ahora le aferraba.

"Oh Gin-san, no me puedo enfadar contigo." Dijo ella.

"Parece que van a empezar." Dijo Hijikata.

"Ya que la Kagura-chan no quiere que te mate, vamos a seguir el consejo de tu superior y utilizar estas bokutos." Dijo Aki lanzando una bokuto a su oponente.

"Vamos a empezar de una vez, no quiero perder la novela." Se quejó Sougo tomando la bokuto.

"¡Que empiece el duelo!" Gritó Kagura que estaba en una especie de silla de juez de tenis.

Entonces ellos comenzaron a pelear. El primer ataque fue de Aki, que con un solo salto, se acercó de Sougo y trató de golpearle, pero fue bloqueado por su oponente. Al parecer, el capitán era superior en fuerza y podría bloquear casi todos los golpes de su oponente. Después de una serie de golpes bloqueados, Aki decidió utilizar algunos de sus trucos ninja, tomó de uno de sus estuches una bomba de humo, que tiró rápidamente al suelo, creando una cortina de humo enorme. Sougo, no podía ver nada y fue el blanco de múltiples y rápidos ataques de a su oponente que se ocultaba en el humo. "Él es rápido." Murmuró mientras trataba de pensar en un plan para contraatacar.

Sougo tenía enormes contusiones por todo el cuerpo y algunas hemorragias interna debido a los golpes de la bokuto del adversario, que pensó. "¿Por qué no se cae?" Aki iba a dar el golpe final cuando Sougo sonrió y con una mano agarró bokuto del joven asesino y con la otra, que tenía su propia bokuto, golpeó a su oponente en el estómago asiéndole volar por cima de la cortina de humo.

Sougo saltó también, quedando cara a cara con Aki que se recuperó del golpe, los dos en el aire. El Sarutobi estaba preparándose para atacar, pero el sádico señaló una dirección cualquier y dijo. "¡Mira! ¡Un Madao golpeando un Justaway con un Patriota! "Aki se volvió y lo más extraño de todo, fue que era verdad. Entonces Sougo tomó provecho de la distracción y con una sonrisa sádica, golpeó a su oponente por la espalda, lo que le hizo chocar contra el suelo y perder el conocimiento.

"Y el ganador es... ¡El sádico!" Anunció Kagura, cuando la cortina de humo se disipó, rebelando Aki desmayado y Sougo empuñado su bokuto hacia el cielo, en una pose de victoria. La juez del duelo bajó las escaleras de su silla y apoyó el brazo del capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi en sus hombros, evitando que se cayera por el cansancio y dijo. "Pienso que es mejor llevarte al hospital."

"No soy tan débil. ¿Ho será que te enamoraste de mí y ahora estás tratando de ganar mi corazón? "Dijo el sádico en un tono sarcástico.

"¡Idiota!" Dijo Kagura, dándole un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. "Pronto. Ahora quédate en silencio durante el camino."

"Parece que todo acabó bien. ¿No te parece, Gin-san? "Cuando Shinpachi había terminado de preguntar, Gintoki ya había saltado del puente. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Yo voy con ellos." Respondió el samurai. "Tengo la sensación de que no los debería dejar solos." Y con esto, los tres fueron a camino del hospital.

_x_

Ya de noche, Aki se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo llevado en las espaldas de su hermana. "He perdido, ¿no?" Dijo desanimado.

"Así fue." Confirmó Sachan. "¿Qué vas hacer ahora?"

"¡No voy a renunciar! ¡Kagura-chan será mía!" Afirmó, con fuego en sus ojos.

"¡Eso es!" Dijo Sachan animada.

"¡Nuestro amor será correspondido!" Gritaron los dos al unísono, pero llevaron con una zapatilla de un vecino.

"¡Cállense, hay quien quiera dormir!"

"Lo sentimos." Respondieron los dos hermanos arrepentidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - **Tanto el azúcar como la mayonesa pueden ser perjudiciales para la salud**

Una mañana, todos los miembros del Shinsengumi habían sido convocados a la sala de reuniones por el Matsudaira, que llegaba tarde. Pero lo más extraño era que Hijikata no parecía enfadado, porque además de ser el día libre de Sougo, había conseguido la última entrada para el show sobre hielo de su película favorita, "Yakuza vs Aliens".

"El viejo está tardando mucho." Suspiró Kondo, que ya estaba harto de esperar.

"Probablemente debe estar disparando a gente inocente por diversión." Respondió Hijikata, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Una hora más tarde, Matsudaira finalmente apareció. "Perdón por la demora, miserables, aquí el viejo tuvo que disparar a la pierna del nuevo novio de Kuriko, para que él no se acercará mas de ella."

"¿Que quieres viejo? Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer." Kondo preguntó con impaciencia.

"No te enfades Kondo. ¡Hoy os traigo una buena noticia! "Respondió Matsudaira. "Hoy tendremos un nuevo capitán de la primera división."

"¿Qué?" Gritaron los miembros del Shinsengumi, septo Hijikata que tenía una sonrisa que se podría describir como aterradora. De repente, la sala de reuniones se convirtió en un caos que fue rápidamente silenciado por tres tiros que casi acertaron en el comandante gorila.

"¡Silencio! Déjenme terminar."

"¡Hey! ¡Casi me matas! "Se quejó Kondo.

"No te preocupes. La próxima vez morirás."

"¡Ese no es el problema!" Gritó el gorila.

"Ahora déjenme terminar. A lo que iba, he encontrado a alguien para cubrir el puesto de Okita, pero es sólo por hoy." Anunció Matsudaira.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó el vicecomandante.

"Un ex jouishishi acumuló tantas multas que trabajará hoy en el Shinsengumi, como servicio comunitario." Respondió el jefe de las fuerzas policiales.

"Pero ¿por qué en el cargo de capitán?" Preguntó Yamazaki levantando el brazo.

"Tuve la oportunidad de evaluar sus capacidades y son muy similares a las de Hijikata." Explicó el viejo. "Además, ¿quién mejor para entrar en la mente de un Jouishishi, que un ex jouishishi?"

"¿Y dónde está?" Preguntó Kondo.

"Bueno, él venía detrás de mí asé un momento." Dijo Matsudaira reparando que no había nadie esperando en el pasillo. "Maldición, se volvió a escapar. Hey, van a buscarlo, si no, voy a tener que disparar." Y con eso la sala quedó completamente vacía.

Kondo y Hijikata buscaban por el nuevo miembro, que ni conocían, en la zona de los dormitorios.

"¿Cómo sabremos que es él, sin ni siquiera vimos su cara?" Se quejó el vicecomandante.

"Es fácil Toshi. Solo tenemos que encontrar a alguien que no pertenezca al Shinsengumi y esté usando el uniforme." Dijo Kondo, con un tono más positivo.

"No creo que sea tan fácil, Kondo-san."

"¡Hey! El nuevo miembro fue en esa dirección." Gritó un hombre de pelo plateado, ojos de pez muerto rojo-marrón y que llevaba un uniforme del Shinsengumi, señalado una esquina.

"Gracias." Respondieron Kondo y Hijikata, virando en la esquina que el hombre les había indicado. Después de correr un poco, se detuvieron.

"¿Toshi?" Preguntó el gorila con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Sí, Kondo-san?" Dijo Hijikata con una expresión de cómo se no quisiese creer en algo.

"¿Aquel no era...?"

"Imposible Kondo-san. Debe ser su imaginación."

De repente se oyó el ruido de un disparo fuera del Shinsengumi y fueron a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde vino el ruido, virón Gintoki que estaba agarrado a la pared, cómo si la intentara escalar, y un agujero de bala, todavía humeando, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

"Ya te dije que tienes que cumplir con el servicio comunitario si no, serás arrestado y no sería divertido." Dijo Matsudaira, que también estaba allí y apuntando con su arma al miembro más reciente del Shinsengumi.

"Que aburrimiento. Podrían por lo menos pagarme por este trabajo." Se quejó Gintoki bajando de la pared.

"Tú no sabes lo que significa servicio comunitario, ¿verdad?" Afirmó Matsudaira.

"¡Es él!" Gritaron Kondo y Hijikata, mentalmente.

"De todas las personas en Edo, ¿por qué tenía de ser él?", Se quejó el subcomandante, llevando su mano a la cabeza.

"Tal vez no sea tan malo." Dijo el comandante, tratando de ser positivo.

"Si. No voy a dejar que esto arruine el día de hoy." Hijikata dijo agachándose, pues vio que había dejado caer su encendedor especial, pero cuando cogido el encendedor, un tiro de bazuca pasó por su espalda.

"Tsk Fallé." Dijo Gintoki, que apoyaba una bazooka en el hombro.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Gritó Hijikata, desenvainando su espada.

"Me dijeron que hoy tenía que reemplazar el Souichirou-kun." Respondió el samurai, con una cara de aburrimiento.

"Kondo-san. Esto no va a funcionar, nos intercambiaron un sádico por otro. Sinceramente, no sé qué es peor, si él o Sougo." Dijo el vicecomandante tratando de mantener la calma.

"Yo tampoco me siento cómodo con esto. ¡Hey! ¡Shinpachi del Shinsengumi!" Dijo el líder del Yorozuya, señalando Yamazaki, que acababa de llegar al lugar de dónde venía tanto ruido. "Tráeme una Jump y un vaso de leche de fresa. ¡Es una orden! "

"¡Sí, señor!" Respondió saliendo corriendo. Desde que su pelo fue cortado por la temible samurai, que Yamazaki tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer Gintoki cuando estaba molesto.

"A mí me parece que estás demasiado cómodo." Se quejó Hijikata tratando de no cortar Gintoki en rodajas.

Yamazaki volvió rápidamente y ahora, con una mano sostenía una Jump en una página abierta delante de Gintoki para él leer y con la otra sostenía un vaso de leche de fresa con una pajita para el samurai beber mientras leía.

"¿Qué estás hablando? ¡Estaría mejor en mi casa!" Insistió Gintoki. "Sí, ahora pasa la página."

Hijikata cortó la Jump del samurai, casi cortando Yamazaki. "¡Yo ya estoy empezando a quedar harto de ti!" Dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

"Eso no fue agradable, Hijikata-kun. ¿Quieres pelear? Porque sería un placer matarte." Dijo Gintoki, sacando su bokuto del cinturón.

"¡Puedes venir!"

En el momento que las dos espadas se cruzaron, los usuarios sufrieron una descarga eléctrica enorme. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que cada uno llevaba una especie de del collar cibernético.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Preguntó Gintoki, tratando de retirar el collar.

"Estoy harto que huías, entonces te puse un collar anti-fuga sin que te enterases." Respondió Matsudaira.

"Pero ¿por qué también tengo uno?" Se quejó Hijikata.

"En tu caso es distinto. Tú serás su observador y verificarás si cumple las horas de servicio comunitario, pero si se alejan más de 10 metros, serán electrocutados " Explicó Matsudaira.

"¡Cómo!" Gritaron Gintoki y Hijikata.

_x_

Mientras esto ocurría, un cierto sádico caminaba por la ciudad, disfrutando de su día libre. Pero sin darse cuenta terminó justo enfrente del edificio de los Yorozuya y algo le dijo que debía entrar.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, Shinpachi, que tenía un ojo morado y una hinchazón en la cara y en la cabeza, abrió la puerta y lo saludó con un tono deprimido. "Buenos días, Okita-san."

"¿Qué te pasó megane? ¿Te metiste en una pelea de otakus vírgenes?" Preguntó Sougo.

"Ayuda." Fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Ayúdame, por favor! Desde Gin-san fue llevado por aquel viejo de las fuerzas policiales, que Kagura-chan quedó a cargo del Yorozuya, todo estaba bien hasta que ella se volvió loca con el poder y se convirtió en una dictadora. Ella me hizo esto, porque me engañé marca de sukonbu que ella quería. "Respondió Shinpachi desesperadamente. "Por favor, Okita-san. Detén esto.

"No te preocupes. Ella pasará de dictadora a esclava, rápidamente." Sougo dijo con una sonrisa sádica y entrando en el Yorozuya.

"¡Como si eso fuera a suceder!" Implicó Kagura, que estaba encima del escritorio de Gintoki y los miraba con una expresión de superioridad.

"Tranquila, China." Dijo el sádico, levantando los brazos. "¿Por qué toda esta locura? ¿Será que estás en ese día del mes?"

Kagura quedó casi tan roja como su ropa y gritó. "¡Sádico pervertido!" Mientras disparaba con su paraguas al azar hacia Sougo y Shinpachi.

Shinpachi tuvo algunas dificultades para desviarse de los disparos, pero Sougo los desvió fácilmente y dijo. "Es obvio que no sirves para reemplazar el Danna."

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?" Preguntó Kagura enfadada y cesando el fuego.

"Yo voy a reemplazar el Danna."

"¡Qué!" Gritaron Shinpachi, Kagura y Aki, que salió de un pasaje secreto que estaba en el suelo.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a mirar a Aki en silencio, hasta que Kagura y Sougo preguntaron con una palpitante vena en la frente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno... yo... yo estaba probando los pasajes secretos de mi hermana." Él respondió con nerviosismo. "Pero Kagura-chan, creo que no debería pasar tanto tiempo con este tipo, él está probablemente pensando en hacer cosas pervertidas contigo. "Mientras pensaba, una gota de sangre comenzó a bajar de la nariz de Aki.

"¡Tú eres el pervertido aquí!" Gritaron Kagura y Sougo, lanzando el invitado no deseado a través de la puerta del Yorozuya.

"Deberías ser más honesta con tus sentimientos, Kagura-chan!" Exclamó el joven asesino antes de chocar contra la pared de uno de los edificios de enfrente.

Sougo cerró la puerta y dijo. "Realmente, ese tipo es muy molesto."

"Verdad." Concordó Kagura.

"Pero Okita-san, ¿qué quieres decir con que vas a reemplazar el Gin-san?"

"Que hoy voy a reemplazar el Danna."

"Pero tú odias trabajar." Recordó Kagura.

"¿Y desde cuándo el trabajo del Danna es un trabajo?" Dijo el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi. "¿Y un policía no tiene que ayudar a los niñatos indefensos? Así que lo mejor es que me quede aquí para protegerte de los ataques dese acosador. "Dijo con una expresión sádica.

"No necesito ser protegida." Respondió Kagura con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Siento que estoy a más." Dijo Shinpachi mientras observaba la escena.

_x_

Más tarde, en una pastelería, Gintoki y Hijikata estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo un Parfait y un trozo de tarta cubierto de mayonesa.

"¿Por qué tuvimos que quedar atrapados uno al otro, otra vez?" Preguntó el adicto a la mayonesa enfadado.

"Falta de imaginación del autor." Respondió el adicto al azúcar aburrido. "¡Hey muchacha! Tráigame otro Parfait y ponga en la cuenta del Shinsengumi."

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿qué tal si empezamos?" Sugirió Hijikata, antes de que tuviera un ataque de nervios.

"Que aburrimiento. Estoy sin motivación." Gintoki suspiró, mientras comía su Parfait.

"Concéntrate, tenemos que encontrar a este tipo, él es el líder de una operación de tráfico de drogas que tenemos de desmantelar." Dijo el vicecomandante, mostrando una foto de un hombre con una cresta multicolor, dos piercings en una oreja y con rostro de tipo grosero.

"¿Te refieres a ese tipo?" Habló el capitán temporario, señalado con su cuchara para detrás de Hijikata.

"¿De verdad crees que él estaría en un lugar tan público como este? Él es casi tan buscado como Katsura." Pero cuando Hijikata se volvió casi se atragantó con el pastel que estaba comiendo. "Imposible".

El traficante estaba sentado en una mesa a pocos metros de distancia y con algunos más que deberían pertenecer a su banda.

"Ahora hace poco ruido. Los seguiremos para averiguar dónde se encuentra su sede." Susurró Hijikata tomando los prismáticos de su chaqueta y empezando a observar el grupo.

"Esto va a ser un largo día." Dijo el samurai de permanente en un suspiro.

_x_

Mientras eso pasaba, Kagura y Sougo estaban en una pelea muy destructiva dentro del Yorozuya cuando de repente entra Otose, acompañada de Tama y Catherine.

"¿Para qué, tanto ruido?" Gritó Otose.

"¡Mocosos! ¿Pueden dejar de hacer estupideces? "Gritó Catherine, más fuerte.

"¡Hey viejas! ¿No están viendo que estoy ocupada?" Gritó Kagura, aún más fuerte.

"Esto se convirtió en una pelea de gritos." Opinó Shinpachi que tenía un sofá, lanzado por Kagura, encima de él.

Sougo bloqueó el paraguas de Kagura con su katana y preguntó "¿Qué es lo que queréis?"

"Queríamos hablar con Gintoki-sama." Respondió Tama en su tono neutral.

"El Gin-san está cumpliendo servicio comunitario." Dijo el samurai megane, levantándose con dificultad.

"Pero yo estoy lo reemplazando por hoy. Okita Sougo, encantado de conocerlas." Habló el sádico, mientras luchaba con la Yato.

"¡Es verdad! Estos cuatro personajes nunca han tenido una conversación entre sí." Notó Shinpachi, pero todo el mundo lo ignoró.

"¿Tienes dinero?" Preguntó Otose.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Preguntó Sougo, haciendo una pausa en la lucha.

"Perfecto." Dijo Ella extendiendo la mano. "Paga el alquiler de aquel perezoso."

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Dice en el contrato que el dueño de la casa y del establecimiento tiene que pagar el alquiler." Respondió Otose.

"Hay que asumir la responsabilidad. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien dijo que ibas a reemplazar al Gin-chan." Habló Kagura colocando su mano sobre el hombro del sádico.

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción." Suspiró, colocando su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. "Hey ¿dónde está mi cartera?"

"Aquí." Dijo Catherine, lanzando su cartera ahora vacía y sosteniendo un montón de billetes.

Ella y Otose salieron y Tama, antes de salir, hizo una reverencia y agradeció. "Gracias por tu colaboración."

Kagura se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Realmente eres un amador. Llevamos años esquivando el pago del alquiler."

"No creo que eso sea un motivo de orgullo, Kagura-chan." Habló Shinpachi haciendo su trabajo de hombre serio.

_x_

Hijikata y Gintoki habían seguido aquel tipo y su banda hasta un depósito abandonado y ahora estaban la parte de atrás.

"Mi móvil tiene recoge señal no podemos llamar refuerzos. Nosotros mismos tenemos de encontrar una manera de entrar y cogerlos por sorpresa." Dijo el vicecomandante, guardando su teléfono.

"Tengo una idea." Habló el samurai de pelo plateado. "¿Qué tal infiltrarnos en la operación?"

"No funcionaría. Mi cara es demasiado conocida."

"No te preocupes, Hijikata-kun. Existe una manera." Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa sádica.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento." Dijo Hijikata, apartándose un poco de Gintoki.

_x_

Media hora después, alguien llamó a la puerta del depósito y el jefe de los contrabandistas la abrió. Cuando abrió la puerta vio Gintoki y Hijikata, los dos vestidos como mujeres, maquillados y usando una peluca.

"Mi nombre es Paako." Saludó Gintoki haciendo una voz femenina.

"Y yo... Toshiko." Saludó Hijikata en un tono que sonaba como una fusión de rabia y vergüenza.

Gintoki hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír y continuó con un tono inocente. "Vinimos de Osaka para pasar nuestras vacaciones con una amiga pero tuvo algunos problemas y sólo nos puede venir a buscar mañana. ¿Podríamos alojarnos aquí hasta que ella nos venga buscar? "

"Esto no va a funcionar." Pensó Hijikata nerviosismo.

"Por supuesto. No hay problema." Dijo el traficante.

"No puede ser." Pensó que el vicecomandante travesti asombrado.

Entonces "las" dos invitadas siguieron su anfitrión, que estaba a unos pocos pasos más adelante y susurraron entre sí.

"No creo que funcionó. ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa, pelucas y maquillaje? "

"Tengo contactos en un bar travesti."

"No debería haber preguntado."

Luego llegaron a una parte del depósito, donde varios hombres estaban sentados en cajas de madera vacías jugando carta y bebiendo, otros parecían guardar otras cajas que tenían "mercancía" escrito en ellas.

"¡Atención! Estas son Paako y Toshiko. Pasarán la noche aquí. Así que comportaos." Gritó el líder para su banda.

Los hombres simplemente gritaron y silbaron.

"Es un placer conocerlos." Dijeron Hijikata y Gintoki nerviosamente.

"Entonces. ¿Qué hacen ustedes? "Preguntó Gintoki.

"Traficamos drogas." Respondió el líder simplemente.

"¡Qué directo!" Pensaron los dos agentes infiltrados.

"¿Y no tienen miedo de que el Shinsengumi descubra?" Hijikata preguntó inocentemente.

"Esos perros del gobierno son estúpidos de más para enterarse." Dijo el líder con una carcajada.

"Tienes razón. Especialmente su vicecomandante." Concordó Gintoki.

"¿Qué estás hablando? Me enteré de que Hijikata-san es SUPER estupendo." Se quejó Hijikata, acentuando el super.

"Toshiko, querida. Debes estar equivocada, él es sólo un adicto a la mayonesa y nicotina, que parece estar molesto con todo el mundo." Implicó Gintoki.

"¿Quieres pelear?" Dijo Hijikata, volviendo al tono de voz normal.

"¡Vamos!" habló Gintoki también olvidándose de seguir el personaje.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear. Pero a mitad de la pelea, la peluca de Hijikata cayó sin el darse cuenta. Todos los traficantes se sorprendieron, septo, el líder que tomó la peluca y tocó el hombro del vicecomandante, llamando su atención. "Señora. Su peluca se cayó."

"Gracias." Hijikata agradeció confundido.

"¡Aniki!" Gritaron los miembros de la pandilla.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó irritado.

"¡Ellos pertenecen al Shinsengumi!" Respondieron los traficantes.

"¡Cómo!" El líder gritó incrédulo.

"Este tipo es realmente estúpido." Pensaron Gintoki y Hijikata.

"¡Ataquen!" Gritó el líder y todos los traficantes desenvainaron sus espadas, partiendo para el ataque.

"Tsk Parece que nos descubrieron." Habló Hijikata. "Yorozuya. ¿Sabes qué hacer? "

"Es sólo golpearlos hasta que no se puedan levantar. ¿No?" Respondió el samurai con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Así es." Dijo el vicecomandante demoniaco con una sonrisa semejante.

Entonces los dos retiraron sus respectivas espadas, que estaban escondidas dentro de los kimonos y comenzaron a repeler y contraatacar los ataques de los bandidos, en perfecta sincronía.

Habían derrotado a un tercio de ellos, cuando Gintoki dijo. "¡Hey! ¡Mayora! ¡Levanta la espada! "

"¿Para qué?" Hijikata obtuvo como respuesta, un empujón de Gintoki que lo tiró al suelo. El samurai de cabello plateado cogido en los pies del vicecomandante y empezó dando vueltas, golpeando a los traficantes con Hijikata. "¡Basta!" Gritó Hijikata, que ya estaba mareando. Dio una patada en la cabeza Gintoki, haciendo los dos volar hacia lados opuestos, aterrizando encima de los enemigos.

"¿Para qué ha sido eso?" Gintoki gritó irritado.

"¡Tú empezaste!" Se quejó Hijikata también furioso.

"Estás siendo infantil, Hijikata-kun." Dijo Gintoki levantándose.

"¡Tú eres el infantil aquí!" Gritó Hijikata cogiendo su espada.

Y con eso, iniciaron una pelea que enviaba a cualquier persona que se acercaba, por los aires. Al final sólo quedaron de pie ellos y el jefe de los traficantes.

"Muy bien, Hijikata Toshiro." Habló el líder, desenvainando su espada. "¡Pero tú y tu amigo no me vencerán!"

"¡Él no es mi amigo!" Gritaron Gintoki y Hijikata al unísono, con venas pulsando en sus frentes y dando una patada conjunta en el escroto del líder, lo que lo hizo caer de dolor.

Más tarde, Hijikata consiguió ponerse en contacto con Yamazaki, que junto con los refuerzos, se llevaron los bandidos y se forman todos a casa.

_x_

Mientras tanto, en el Yorozuya, Shinpachi acababa de ordenar la sala, Sougo dormía en el sofá, con su famoso antifaz y Kagura veía televisión mientras comía sukonbu.

Entonces una alarma del móvil de Sougo comenzó a sonar. Se puso de pie y dijo. "Bueno, es hora de que me vaya."

"Adiós Okita-san." Se despidió Shinpachi, mientras limpiaba algunas cosas con el plumero.

"Sí... Adiós." Dijo Kagura sin apartar los ojos del televisor. Por el tono de voz parecía estar disgustada por algo.

"¡Y China! No te olvides que mañana tenemos una pelea en el parque. "Recordó el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

Una presumida sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kagura. "¡Vas a ver! Te partiré la cara."

"Eso es lo que veremos." Habló Sougo antes de salir.

_x_

Hijikata, que todavía estaba vestido de Toshiko y Sougo llegaron al mismo tiempo a la sede del Shinsengumi. El sádico quedó mirando a su superior por un tiempo, y luego tomó una foto con su teléfono y entró en el cuartel sin decir nada.

"Esto va a ser malo." Fue lo único que Hijikata dijo, cuando oyó inmensas carcajadas que venían del Shinsengumi.

_x_

Al final del día, Hijikata, que ahora llevaba sus ropas de día libre, buscaba su lugar para ver el espectáculo sobre hielo, cuando oyó un gritar una voz familiar. "¡Fuerza Jou-Aniki!"

Cuando llegó a su lugar, vio que sentado al lado de su asiento estaba Gintoki. Los dos se miraron fijamente uno al otro por un momento y murmuraron al mismo tiempo. "Maldita sea."


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 -** Los mayores merecen respeto**

En un bar en Yoshiwara, por la noche, un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba un manto negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con gafas de sol y un sombrero de monje, entró y se sentó en la barra.

"Dos botellas de Dom Perignon, por favor." Pidió él.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo la joven mujer que estaba detrás de la barra, poniéndole dos botellas delante.

"Gracias." Respondió. Él tomó las dos botellas, levantó la cabeza, abrió la boca, que tenía un montón de dientes afilados, y derramó todo el líquido por su garganta y murmuró. "Esto es realmente bueno."

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó la mujer, limpiando un vaso.

"Casi se me olvida. ¿Por casualidad, vio a este hombre?" Preguntó, mostrándole un cartel de buscados por los Harusame, con una foto de Gintoki.

"Sí. Ese fue el hombre que salvó Yoshiwara en más de una ocasión. He oído que vive como Yorozuya en el distrito de Kabuki." Respondió ella mientras miraba el cartel.

El hombre se echó a reír. "¿Gintoki salvó una ciudad? Ese niño demoníaco creció bastante." Y con eso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Usted no ha pagado aun." Recordó la propietaria del bar.

"Tiene razón." Empezó a rebuscar la ropa debajo de su manto. Luego dio una risa nerviosa y dijo. "Bueno... Parece que me olvidé la cartera."

Entonces la mujer pulsó un botón debajo de la barra y dos mujeres del Hyakka aparecieron y agarraron el hombre misterioso.

"Tenemos que llevarlo hasta la Tsukuyo-sama." Dijo una de las mujeres.

"Aunque me encanta pasar tiempo con cortesanas, tengo mucho que hacer. Lo siento. "Después de hacer una sonrisa despreocupada una bomba de humo cayó del interior de su manto, creando una cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el hombre ya había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había una nota que decía. "La próxima vez pago. Firmado T."

_x_

Al día siguiente, la escena típica ocurría en el Yorozuya, con Gintoki durmiendo en el sofá con una Jump en la cara y Kagura tumbada junto a Sadaharu, comiendo sukonbu.

Hasta que Shinpachi entró por la puerta y despertó el samurai perezoso. "Gin-san despierta. El cartero me dio esta carta. Y es para ti."

"Debe ser más una carta retrasada de Tatsuma. Tírala a la basura." Habló Gintoki, sin quitar la Jump de la cara.

"¿Estás seguro Gin-san? Esta carta tiene perfume de mujer." Preguntó Shinpachi, mostrándole el sobre.

"¿Qué?" dijo el samurai, levantándose con rapidez, tomando el sobre y abriéndolo. "No puede ser." Dijo, después de leer la carta.

"¿Qué pasa Gin-chan? ¿Se trata de una carta de un viejo amor de verano, se decidió reencontrarte?" Preguntó Kagura.

Shinpachi tomó la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta. "Caro discípulo de Shouyou. Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes. Reúne conmigo en las siguientes coordenadas. Firmado T."

"Esto se parece más a una carta de duelo, que una carta de amor." Dijo el samurai con una expresión seria.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer Gin-san?" Preguntó Shinpachi.

"Normalmente, yo ignoraría. Pero quién la escribió sabe el nombre de mi sensei y algo me dice que ya he visto esta caligrafía antes, pero no me acuerdo." Respondió el samurai de cabello plateado, levantándose y cogiendo su bokuto. "Entonces vamos."

Y luego el trío Yorozuya se fue.

_x_

Un poco más tarde llegaron a un almacén abandonado en el muelle y para su sorpresa, Katsura y Elizabeth estaban delante de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Zura?" Preguntó Gintoki, hurgando la nariz.

"¡Zura janai, Katsura da! Pero parece que estamos aquí por la misma razón." Respondió Katsura, mostrando un sobre similar al que Gintoki recibió.

Entonces los cinco entraron en el almacén y vieron un montón de cajas de madera apiladas y sobre ellas estaba el hombre de manto negro.

"¿Por qué querías vernos?"Preguntó Gintoki.

El hombre simplemente roncó.

"¡Está durmiendo!" Exclamó Shinpachi.

Entonces Katsura y Gintoki empuñaron sus espadas y comenzaron a correr hacia el hombre misterioso.

"¿Qué van hacer?" Gritó el megane.

"Atacar primero." Respondió Katsura

"¡Preguntar después!" Concluyó Gintoki.

Entonces ambos saltaron y se prepararon para atacar el enemigo. Pero él sacó una espada, que llevaba en su espalda y repelió el ataque.

Cuando regresaron al suelo, la bokuto de Gintoki estaba cortada en rodajas. "¡No puede ser! Voy a tener que volver a gastar mis ahorros para comprar una nueva."

"Deberías dejar de entrar en combates con una espada de madera y en su lugar utilizar una de hierro." Sugirió Katsura.

"No creo que funcionaría." Gintoki habló, señalando la espada Katsura cuya lámina había sido cortada por la mitad, en perfecta simetría.

"¡Mi Zurabimaru!" Gritó Katsura al ver el estado de su espada.

Elizabeth levantó un cartel que decía. "¡Increíble!"

"Él bloqueó el ataque de Gin-san y Katsura-san!" Relató Shinpachi admirado.

"Es más impresionante de lo que parece." Katsura habló con un aire serio.

Entonces, el hombre continuó roncando y sus gafas cayeron, revelando que aún dormía.

"Él bloqueó nuestro ataque, durmiendo." Reparó el samurai de permanente, también con un aire serio.

"Gintoki, sólo puede ser él." Dijo el líder de la facción Joui, pasando un megáfono, semejante a la Elizabeth, a su viejo camarada.

"Sí. No esperaba volver a encontrarlo tan pronto." Concordó Gintoki, tomando el megáfono. Lo llevó a la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Tokegawa-san!"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo?" gritó Tokegawa despertando repentinamente. Después de volver a sí, se quitó el manto y el sombrero y saludó a sus visitantes con una sonrisa relajada. "¡Gintoki! ¡Kotaro! Cuánto tiempo sin verlos." Tokegawa parecía tener unos 40 años, llevaba un kimono verde con detalles amarillos y una bufanda negra con puntas rojas con un pequeño cráneo a cada lado, en el cuello sin la enrollar. Su cabello era castaño claro, con algunas puntas rojas y estaba cubierto por un gorro que parecía la cabeza de un lagarto. Tenía cicatrices en su pecho y cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Tenía los dientes muy afilados y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y similares a los de un reptil.

"¿Quién es ese viejo?" preguntó Kagura.

"Él fue uno de los samuráis más temido durante la guerra. El samurai de sangre fría, Tokegawa Hideo. Fue el primero Amanto a convertirse en samurai." Explicó Katsura.

"Y fue el mejor amigo de nuestro Sensei." Completó Gintoki.

Tokegawa saltó de la pila de cajas de madera, aterrizando bruscamente y dejando huellas en el suelo de cemento. "¿Cómo estáis?"

"Bien. Pero primero una pregunta. ¿Porqué el perfume de mujer en la carta?" Preguntó el samurai de pelo plateado, un poco enfadado.

"Si no fuera así, no la abrirías." Respondió el viejo samurai de una manera infantil.

Pero ¿por qué demonios la escribiste de una manera tan enigmática?" Preguntó Gintoki, con una palpitante vena en la frente.

"Para aumentar el suspense."

Gintoki cogió su viejo conocido por su kimono y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras gritaba. "¿No puedes hacer las cosas de una manera normal, al menos una vez en la vida?"

"El normal es aburrido." Respondió simplemente. Luego hizo una expresión de mareo. "Creo que voy a vomitar."

Entonces Katsura separó sus viejos camaradas y advirtió Gintoki. "Tú sabes que no vale la pena tratar de razonar con el Tokegawa-san." Y luego preguntó a su anfitrión. "¿Qué es lo que deseaba hablar con nosotros?"

"Así no, Kotaro." Habló Tokegawa, cruzando los brazos. "Una reunión de viejos camaradas debe acompañarse con sake. ¿Hay algún lugar donde se pueda beber?"

"No tengo opción." Gintoki suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. "Vamos. Conozco un lugar. "

Entonces todo el mundo siguió el samurai de pelo plateado.

_x_

Un poco más tarde, en el bar de Otose, Gintoki estaba siendo reprendido. "¡Gintoki! ¡Ya te he dicho más de mil veces, para no traeres personas aquí de día! ¡Si quieren beber, regresen por la noche! "

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Vieja maldita! ¡Pero no teníamos otra opción!" Gritó Gintoki.

Tokegawa apareció detrás de Gintoki y saludó Otose. "Buenas tardes, señora. Así que fue usted quien cuidó de Gintoki durante estos años." El viejo samurai se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia. "Gracias por cuidar de él y pido disculpas por todos los problemas que le haya causado."

"No necesita hacer eso." habló Otose, ayudándole a levantar-se. "De acuerdo. Voy a abrir el bar, pero está es la última vez. Y voy a poner todo en tu cuenta, Gintoki."

"¡Cómo! ¡Vieja maldita!" Gritó el samurai de permanente.

Pero fue silenciado por un golpe de Tokegawa que lo tiró contra el suelo. "Mira las maneras, Gintoki."

"¿Para qué fue eso, viejo?" Preguntó Gintoki, levantándose con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

"Soy lo más cerca, que tienes, de una figura paterna. Es mi deber de educarte." Dijo Tokegawa.

Entonces todos se sentaron en una de las mesas del bar y empezaron a hablar.

"Vosotros dos realmente se rodearon de personas interesantes. Un Renho, una niña Yato y un par de gafas." Dijo Tokegawa mientras bebía sake.

Shinpachi comenzó a rodearse de un aura de depresión y murmuró. "Hasta los nuevos personajes piensan que no soy nada más que un par de gafas. Parece que todo el mundo se olvidó de las cosas interesantes que he hecho, cómo luchar contra Hijikata-san o vencer la Pirako-chan. Debería irme a un anime sobre gafas."

Gintoki golpeó la cabeza de Shinpachi y dijo. "Basta. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, viejo?"

"Ya me olvidaba." Habló Tokegawa, colocando dos carteles de buscados por los Harusame, con las fotos de Gintoki y Katsura, sobre la mesa. "¿Qué han hecho para ser buscados por los Harusame?"

"Bueno... Hemos tenido algunos conflictos en el pasado... y matamos a algunos de sus miembros." Respondió Gintoki.

Katsura tomó los carteles y preguntó. "Tokegawa-san. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"¿No vos dice? Ahora soy un cazador de recompensas." Respondió el viejo Amanto en su tono relajado. Luego se puso serio y puso sobre la mesa otro cartel. "Y no son sólo vosotros. El Shinsuke también es buscado por ellos."

"¿Cómo así?" Preguntó Gintoki interesado.

"Al parecer, se alió a un Yato extremadamente poderoso llamado Kamui y juntos traicionaron los Harusame." Explicación Tokegawa.

La noticia sorprendió a todos los presentes, sobre todo Gintoki y Kagura.

"Hermano maldito." Murmuró la pequeña Yato.

"¿Hermano?" Tokegawa habló, mirando Kagura. "No me digas que... ¡Tú eres la Kagura-chan!"

"Sí." Respondió la chica confundida. "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Es que yo y Umi-kun somos amigos." Respondió el viejo samurai.

Gintoki casi se ahogó con el sake y habló. "¿Qué? Conoces el viejo calvo.

"Sí. Nos encontramos un par de veces en nuestras misiones y nos hicimos amigos. Me enseñó muchas fotos de Kagura-chan y Kamui -kun. La última vez que lo vi, estaba entrenando al joven Kamui-kun. Y pensar que un niño tan amable como él se convirtió en un asesino psicópata." Dijo Tokegawa mirando su copa como si recordara algo. "Pero volviendo al tema anterior. Deberían tener más cuidado con los miembros de los Harusame pueden ser muy peligrosos. Sobre todo con el..." Y en la parte en que todo el mundo estaba prestando más atención, el viejo samurai se quedó dormido y todos cayeron hacia atrás.

"Él volvió a quedarse dormido." Habló Shinpachi.

"Sí. Él suele hace esto cuando no quiere hablar de algo." Explicación Gintoki, que volvió a coger el megáfono para gritar a todo volumen. "¡Ve si te despiertas!"

"¡Casi se me olvida!" Gritó Tokegawa abriendo los ojos de repente.

"¿Lo que pasa ahora?" Preguntó Shinpachi.

"Olvidé que hoy tengo un duelo con uno de mis objetivos. El cazador de samuráis, Raiden."

"¿Raiden?" Dijo Katsura.

"¿Usted lo conoce, Katsura-san?" Preguntó el samurai megane.

"Sí. Él es un Amanto del clan de los perros, que luchó en la guerra y quedó conocido por haber matado a más de cien samuráis. Yo y Sakamoto ya lo enfrentamos una vez, pero tuvimos que retirarnos." Respondió Katsura.

"Y ahora es procurado por seguir cazando samuráis, matándolos y robando sus armas." Añadió Tokegawa levantándose y dirigiéndose para la puerta. "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Si quieren ver el duelo, vengan conmigo."

Y así lo hicieron.

_x_

El duelo era en un descampado donde algunas personas se reunieron para ver la pelea entre los dos adversarios que estaban frente a frente.

"Llegaste tarde." Habló Raiden poniéndose en una posición de combate.

Tokegawa miraba despreocupadamente una mariposa volando y aterrizando en una flor.

"Hey! ¿Estás escuchando?" Gritó al perro humanoide de pelaje negro y ojos brillantes como los de un lobo.

Tokegawa miró a su oponente durante unos minutos y dijo. "¡Oh! Un perro gigante."

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Ya me está empezando a molestar. "Pensó Raiden, mientras examinaba a su oponente.

Mientras esto sucedía, Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura habían montado una banca de apuestas.

"Gin-san. ¿Qué tipo de Amanto es Tokegawa-san?" Preguntó Shinpachi.

"Si no recuerdo mal, pertenece al clan Taiyo." Contestó el samurai de permanente natural.

"¿Clan Taiyo?" Preguntó Kagura curiosa.

"Básicamente se trata del clan rival de los Yato. Tienen una fuerza sobrehumana, mandíbulas muy fuertes, una piel bastante resistente, no soportan el frío, les encanta lugares cálidos y soleados y viven el doble de los seres humanos o algo así." Explicó Gintoki, hurgando la nariz y con una gran destreza, pegar el moco la cabeza Kagura.

"Esa explicación hace con que se parezca a un monstruo." Opinó Shinpachi.

Entonces Katsura llegó a la banca y puso un montón de notas en frente del trió Yorozuya y dijo. "Apuesto todo en el Tokegawa-san!" Al parecer, él era el único que había apostado en él.

Elizabeth levantó un cartel que decía. "¡No! Son nuestros ahorros."

"No te preocupes Elizabeth. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo." Respondió Katsura seguro de sí mismo.

Y el duelo comenzó. Tokegawa dio el primer paso, tomando de su kimono un hueso y diciendo, mientras lo agitaba. "Mira perrito. ¡Ven a buscar!"

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Gritó Raiden furioso.

Tokegawa simplemente lanzó el hueso y en el momento en que este cayó al suelo, Tokegawa ya estaba detrás de su oponente, con la espada ensangrentada y dijo con cara seria. "El duelo terminó. No puedes pelear más."

Raiden cayó de rodillas en un charco de su propia sangre, retorciéndose de dolor, pues su brazo derecho acabara de ser cortado justo en ese momento. "¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?" Pensó el cazador de samuráis, aferrándose a su hombro.

Kagura, Shinpachi y Elizabeth quedaron completamente sorprendidos con el Amanto que ya fue conocido como el samurai de sangre fría.

Tokegawa le dio los primeros auxilios, lo amarró y se lo llevó como un saco de patatas. "Muy bien. Ahora tengo que llevarlo para el Shinsengumi." Habló el viejo samurai, en su tono relajado.

La mayoría de los espectadores estaba decepcionada con el resultado, porque habían apostado por el perdedor. Pero Katsura estaba encantado por la gran cantidad que recibiría. "¿Entonces Gintoki? ¿Dónde está mi dinero?" Cuando notó, el trío Yorozuya, la banca y todo el dinero habían desaparecido por completo. "¿Gintoki? ¿Dónde estás? No juegue con esto. ¡GINTOKI!"

Elizabeth sólo levantó un cartel que decía. "Te lo dije."

_x_

Más tarde, en la sala de reuniones del Shinsengumi, Kondo, Hijikata y Sougo hablaban con su visitante.

"Gracias por haber capturado a Raiden. Tokegawa-san." Agradeció el comandante gorila.

"No hubo ningún problema." Respondió Tokegawa.

"Pero primera." Dijo Hijikata. "¿Por qué demonios están estos aquí?" Gritó él, señalando a Shinpachi, Kagura y Gintoki, que estaban sentados detrás de Tokegawa.

"¿Te refieres a nosotros?" Habló Gintoki, que estaba distraído leyendo una Jump que había comprado en el camino.

"No te preocupes. Ellos son amigos míos." habló Tokegawa. "Pero hay algo que quiero pedir-vos."

"Pregunte lo que quiera, Tokegawa-san." Respondió el gorila.

"En vez de darme la recompensa podrían guardar esto en su almacén." Preguntó el viejo samurai, señalando a su lado derecho, donde estaba una caja de titanio reforzado, tan grande que podría caber un elefante allí, tenia inmensas corrientes y pegatinas diciendo "peligro", "no abra", "en serio, no abra" y "se abrir, morirá" y tenía un Justaway diseñado en un extremo.

"¿Esa caja ya estaba allí antes?" Preguntó Shinpachi.

"No lo sé. Pero siento una extraña sensación cuando miro esa caja." Contestó Kagura.

"No hay problema. Tenemos suficiente espacio en nuestro almacén." Dijo Kondo.

"Kondo-san. No creo que sea una buena idea." Advirtió Sougo. "Esa caja me transmite un mal presentimiento."

"Debe ser solo impresión tuya, Sougo." Respondió el gorila positivamente.

"Gracias, Gorila-san." Agradeció Tokegawa, levantándose. "Bueno. Terminé mi negocio aquí. Así que me voy." Salió muy alegre, acompañado por miembros del Yorozuya.

"¡Espera! ¿Él me llamó de gorila? "

"Kondo-san. Es hora de aceptar su naturaleza." Dijo el capitán sádico, colocando una mano en el hombro de su superior.

"No me gusta estar de acuerdo con Sougo pero es cierto. Kondo-san, tienes que aceptar tu gorila interior." Concordó Hijikata.

"Sougo. Toshi. ¿Hasta vosotros?" Se quejó Kondo, ya en lágrimas.

_x_

Tokegawa y los Yorozuya caminaban por el distrito Kabuki, cuando Kagura decidió preguntar.

"Oye anciano. ¿Qué hay en aquella caja?"

"Kagura-chan. No me llames así. No soy tan viejo, sólo tengo 130 años." Habló el, muy viejo, samurai.

"¡Que viejo!" Pensó Shinpachi.

"Responde a mi pregunta." Ordenó la pequeña Yato.

"No te puedo decir que dentro de esa caja está la única cosa que hizo tu hermano temblar de miedo." Respondió Tokegawa que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se cubrió la boca con las manos y pensó. "¡Maldita sea! Hablé demasiado."

El trío Yorozuya lo miró por un momento, mientras procesaban la nueva información. Hasta gritaron al mismo tiempo. "¡Cómo!"

Pero obtuvieron como respuesta un ronquido del, ahora dormido, Tokegawa.

"¿Él puede dormir y caminar al mismo tiempo?" Habló Shinpachi, pensando que nada más lo podría sorprender.

"Sí." Respondió Gintoki, cerrando su Jump. "Es mejor dejarlo así."

Y continuaron su camino a casa.

(N/A Se quieren saber más sobre mis OCs vayan a mi cuenta en el deviantart, tengo el mismo nombre que tengo aquí.)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - **Recuerdos de un samurai -Parte 1**

Hace unos 20 años, un Amanto del clan Taiyo llegó al planeta conocido como Tierra. Vestía pantalones marrones, sandalias de madera, una gran chaqueta marrón cuya manga derecha parecía haber sido arrancada y traía vendajes alrededor del vientre.

Tokegawa caminó durante varias horas, hasta que por fin llegó a una aldea remota. Estaba muy cansado, así que decidió respaldar en la pared de una casa, pero se le había olvidado lo grande que era su fuerza y derribó toda la casa.

Entonces todos los aldeanos, furiosos y armados con horquillas, espadas, arcos y flechas, comenzaron a rodear el Taiyo, que sólo se frotó la cabeza y dijo. "Lo siento por eso. Por cierto, mi nombre es Toke..." No tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, pues una flecha pasó a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. "Bueno... Será mejor que corra."

Y con esto empezó a huir de la aldea, pero los aldeanos continuaron a perseguirlo y lanzando flechas mientras él gritaba. "¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¿Qué quieren que haga?"

"¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Monstruo! "Dijo uno de los aldeanos.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¡No es correcto llamar los otros de monstruo!" Tokegawa gritó mientras pensaba. "No sabía que los seres humanos podían ser tan bárbaros, después de todo yo sólo destruí una casa."

La persecución continuó hasta el claro de un bosque, donde el Taiyo fue acorralado. Los aldeanos dispararon flechas desde todas las direcciones y Tokegawa cerró los ojos para enfrentarse a su temible destino. Pero cuando los abrió, todas las flechas estaban cortadas y dispersas por el suelo. Y a su frente había un hombre con el pelo castaño claro prendido con una cola de caballo y con una franja que le hacía sombra en los ojos.

El hombre agarró Tokegawa por el hombro y le dijo. "¡Vamos!" Y lanzó una bomba de luz que cegó temporalmente a los aldeanos. Cuando recuperaron su visión los dos desconocidos ya se habían ido.

_x_

Más tarde, en un tranquilo rincón del bosque, Tokegawa y su misterioso salvador descansaban de su repentina fuga.

"¡Menos mal! Eso estuvo cerca. Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Tokegawa Hideo."

"Yoshida Shouyou. Encantado de conocerte, Hideo. ¿Y podrías decirme que eres?"

"¿Qué estás hablando? ¿No parezco un ser humano?" Habló Tokegawa sorprendido.

"Bueno... te pareces un poco, pero normalmente los seres humanos no tienen el pelo de dos colores, dientes tan afilados y ojos de lagarto." Respondió Shouyou. "Y la mayoría no puede derribar una casa, simplemente apoyándose."

"Parece que no tengo otra opción. La verdad es que... soy un hada mágica del bosque de los sueños que desea saber más acerca de los seres humanos."

"Ni siquiera un niño lo creería." Habló Shouyou con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Usted es una persona muy perspicaz. Parece que voy a tener que decir la verdad." Dijo Tokegawa, con un aire derrotado. "En realidad soy un Amato del clan Taiyo."

"¿Amanto?"

"Sí, Amanto." Entonces Tokegawa explicó lo básico sobre los Amanto, de dónde vinieron, que existían en varios planetas de esta galaxia, y que poseían un imperio vasto y poderoso.

"Entiendo. Son una especie misteriosa." Razonó Shouyou al final de la explicación.

"Sí. Básicamente esto." Respondió el Taiyo, con una gota de sudor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Ahora que hemos hablado un poco acerca de mí, ¿podrías decirme lo que haces?"

"Sólo soy un samurai que recientemente dejó el Shogun egoísta que gobierna este país." Explicó Shouyou.

"Entiendo. Un samurai." Comprendió Tokegawa.

"Sí. ¿Sabes lo qué es?" Preguntó el joven samurai.

"Por supuesto. Son esos platos de pescado y marisco fresco, cortados en trozos pequeños. ¿Cierto?" Respondió Tokegawa de una manera inocente.

"¡Eso es Sashimi!" Rectificó Shouyou.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿qué es un samurai?" Preguntó el Taiyo confundido.

"En realidad, no creo que haya una definición específica. Yo creo que un samurai es aquel que, con su espada, protege lo que desea proteger." Explicó Shouyou.

"Protege lo que desea proteger." Tokegawa repitió con un cierto brillo en sus ojos verdes. Se arrodilló, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza casi tocando el suelo y gritó. "¡Por favor Shouyou-san! ¡Enséñame a ser un samurai!"

"¿Qué? Pero nunca he enseñado a nadie en mi vida. No sería un buen maestro." Respondió Shouyou.

Entonces Tokegawa se levantó rápidamente agarró el kimono de Shouyou y comenzó a sacudirlo y a decir. "¡No digas eso! ¡Por favor! Shouyou-sensei! "

"¿Shouyou-sensei? Suena bastante bien." Pensó el samurai de pelo castaño, mientras era sacudido. "Vale. Yo seré tu sensei."

"¡Bien! Comencemos." Habló Tokegawa animado.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres empezar ahora? "Shouyou preguntó sorprendido. El Taiyo se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, muy rápido. "Parece que no hay otra manera. ¡El entrenamiento va a empezar! "

"¡Sí!" Gritó Tokegawa animado.

_x_

Un mes después, Tokegawa y Shouyou se fueron a un restaurante de sushi para celebrar el rápido progreso del Taiyo en el entrenamiento. Se sentaron en la barra y Shouyou hizo los pedidos. Cuando colocaron los platos de sushi en su frente, Tokegawa los miró fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto sushi antes?" Preguntó el samurai de pelo castaño mirando a su amigo y discípulo. "Pruébalo. Es bastante bueno. "

Tokegawa comió un poco de sushi y dijo. "Es bueno, pero creo que podría ser mejor."

"Intenta ponerle un poco de wasabi." Habló el sensei señalando un cuenco lleno de la pasta verde y extremadamente picante.

El Taiyo, en vez de poner un poco de wasabi, metió el sushi entero en la pasta verde y lo llevo lentamente a la boca.

Shouyou, al reparar el error de su amigo gritó en cámara lenta. "No... Hideo... Eso es... demasiado... picante." Pero el noble samurai no pudo avisarle a tiempo.

Después de Tokegawa haber comido tanto wasabi, se quedó en silencio por un momento y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "Es lo mejor que he probado nunca. Me encanta este sabor suave."

"¿Él piensa que esa cantidad de picante es suave? Es realmente un monstruo." Pensó Shouyou con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Luego tomó una espada que llevaba y se la dio a su primer discípulo.

"¿Por qué me regalas esto?" Preguntó Tokegawa, aceptando la oferta.

"Es una recompensa por haberes avanzado tanto en estos últimos meses. Decidí que merecías una espada verdadera. Es una espada Murata, las mejores espadas que conozco." Respondió Shouyou.

"¡Increíble!" Habló el Taiyo mientras observaba su primera espada real. "¡Voy a usarla siempre! ¡Ahora tenemos que celebrar!"

"¡Eso es! Dos botellas de sake, por favor." Pidió el orgulloso sensei.

Los dos hombres brindaron, pero en el momento que Tokegawa bebió el contenido de su copa, desmayó.

"Hideo. ¿Estás bien?" Shouyou preguntó preocupado.

Recibido como respuesta un hipo proveniente de Tokegawa que tenía ojos en espiral y la cara completamente roja.

"Parece que no aguanta el alcohol." Pensó Shouyou al ver el estado de su amigo.

_x_

Tres meses más tarde, Tokegawa estaba haciendo algunas compras en el mercado de un pueblo donde él y Shouyou estaban alojados, cuando se encontró con una anciana.

"Buenos días señora Tamura." Saludó.

"Buenos días Tokegawa-san." Respondió con simpatía. "¿Usted ha estado entrenando bastante?"

"Por supuesto. Por cierto ¿cómo está el señor Tamura?"

"De muy buena salud." Respondió la anciana. "Él estaba muy enérgico anoche."

"Es bueno saberlo. Todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que adiós." Se despidió Tokegawa. "Tenga cuidado en sus actividades nocturnas con su marido."

"No te preocupes. Mi cuerpo todavía aguanta mucho más." Habló la señora, continuando su camino.

"Señora amable." Pensó el Taiyo mientras se dirigía a una colina aislada, desde donde se podía ver todo el pueblo. Sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número, después de ser cogido, dijo. "Habla el almirante de la flota Amanto No. 46 Tokegawa Hideo."

"Oh! Tokegawa-san." Saludó la voz del otro extremo de la línea. "¿Cómo corrió la misión de infiltración? ¿Ellos creen que eres su aliado? "

"Sí jefe. Ellos lo creyeron todo." Confirmó el almirante Taiyo. "Sólo hay un problema."

"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó la voz.

"Es que soy tan bueno mintiendo, que también empecé a creerlo." Dijo Tokegawa en su tono relajado.

"¿Qué quieres decir con esto, Tokegawa?" Preguntó la voz irritada.

"Estoy diciendo que me despido, jefe imbécil. Y ya he ordenado a mi flota que regrese."

"¿Qué? No puedes hacer esto. En tu flota están nuestros soldados más fuertes." Gritó la voz muy irritada. "¿A qué se debe esto?"

"Nunca estuve a favor de iniciar una guerra contra este planeta pacífico. Y creo que por fin encontré algo que quiero proteger." Habló Tokegawa, mirando el pueblo y luego dio una gran sonrisa. "Y te lo advierto, yo creo que tendrá grandes dificultades para tratar de conquistar el país de los samuráis."

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Vas a pagar por está traición!" Gritó la voz, que fue rápidamente silenciada por Tokegawa, que destruyó el teléfono con la mano.

"Parece que las cosas van a empezar a ponerse agitadas." Murmuró el Taiyo, volviendo al pueblo.

_x_

Dos meses se pasaron y los seres humanos y los Amato ya estaban en guerra. Tokegawa y Shouyou habían entrado en el ejército Jouishishi y ahora perseguían a un Amanto parecido a un murciélago humanoide, que había conseguido informaciones confidenciales del ejército Jouishishi.

"Tenemos que alcanzarlo rápidamente, antes de que él entregue las informaciones a sus superiores". Recordó Shouyou mientras corría detrás del objetivo.

"Pero él es muy rápido con esas alas. No vamos a llegar a tiempo." Habló Tokegawa, que ya empezaba a cansarse.

Pero de repente el enemigo que perseguían fue cortado por la mitad. Los dos samuráis fueron completamente sorprendidos. Entonces un hombre con el pelo negro despeinado y los ojos de color rojo brillante, que llevaba un collar con una pluma de cuervo, pantalones negros con patrones de ondas rojas al final y un abrigo rojo con patrones de pájaros negros, portando una espada ensangrentada, apareció de entre el follaje.

"Esto es por teres interrumpido mi siesta." Dijo el moreno, antes de suspirar. "Estos Amanto son realmente un incomodo. Gustaba tanto estar en casa. Mis niveles de azúcar deben estar en bajo."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Shouyou apuntando con su espada al misterioso hombre que acababan de conocer.

"¡Oi! Mira donde apuntas. Aún haces daño a alguien." Habló el extraño, guardando de nuevo su espada y levantando los brazos. "Sólo soy un samurai vagabundo que en ocasiones elimina algunos Amanto."

"Oh! Suena interesante." Dijo Tokegawa, que estaba menos desconfiado que Shouyou. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El samurai vagabundo hizo una mirada de pez muerto y dijo hurgando la nariz. "Sakata Karasu. Encantado de conocerlos."


End file.
